Safe And Sound
by caitewarren
Summary: Caden Bennett has been in foster care after death of his mother Jane. Arrogant and angry at the world developing powers he doesn't understand he runs away only to find Sam Winchester who has just lost his brother to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Safe and Sound

**Premise: **Caden Bennett, fifteen, has been in foster care for the past four months after the unfortunate and tragic death of his mother Jane. Arrogant and angry at the world, and developing powers he doesn't understand he runs away, only to find Sam Winchester whose just lost his brother to hell.

**June of 2008**

He couldn't remember what state he was in, Nebraska, Kansas? It didn't seem to matter. He didn't care where he went, he couldn't care if he lived till the next day, all he wanted was Dean to be back and not burning in hell.

He gripped the wall tighter, his knuckles white as he veered off the road, driving through corn, before getting onto the two asphalt road. He could almost hear his brother complaining about how bad his driving was. _Well Dean's dead_. He tells himself, Dean can't do a damn thing about it.

The silhouette of a person is seen in the headlights just before the bumper of Sam's car rams into him. There was a thudding sound as the body hit the asphalt nearly five feet away, silently and hurriedly Sam climbed out of the car.

"Shit." Sam murmured.

Just what he needed, the boy couldn't have been sixteen. He had long locks of hair that were caked in mud it would be a medium brown, his face was rounded aside from the set jaw as if he hadn't lost all of his baby fat yet, his eyes were fluttering open, they were electric blue and part of his shirt was up revealing his bone thin chest. There was a line of blood tripping from his lip.

"You alive?" Sam questions roughly shaking the boy, the only sound he got was moaning.

His fingers pressed onto the boy's neck, there was a slight pulse. Scoping the boy up under the knees and the head, his body went limp in Sam's arms. He laid him into the backseat of the car, trying to be as careful as humanly possible but the boy grimaced in pain.

They were in the middle of nowhere, Sam had no idea as to which direction he should drive in. He wasn't sure if the kid could make it anyway. There was a small voice in his head, leave him here, and go help Dean, but most of him was saying drop the kid off at the hospital and run, before the questions.

"Stay with me."

His only response was the sound of heavy breathing.

"That'll only make it worse if you're ribs are broken."

It was cold and harsh, but the world was cold and harsh. Slowly Sam found his way to civilization on a highway. The hospital was in disarray, but it was a hospital. He parked the car, skidding slightly. The kid rolled forward and this time it was a yelp of pain.

"Sorry," Sam whispered half-heartily, the kid was retracted now holding his arms to his chest, "come on," roughly he tore the arms from the body and placing the kid in his arms.

He was dangerously thin, he could feel every rib the boy had even through his own two layers of jackets and the boy's thin shirt.

"What happened?" a nurse asked.

"I found him lying on the side of the road."

There was a call for a cot, Sam placed the boy down. He watched him being pulled away, and the doors closing. There were looks from the people waiting in the lobby, normally he'd say something but instead he turned and standing in the parking lot, arms folded and a frown on her face, was Ruby.

"I can't believe you found him."

I should be used to this, the half-full remarks, Sam thought to himself, "found who?"

"The kid, was there anyone else you met tonight?" asks Ruby as if it should have been obvious.

"Were you following me or something?"

"Oh not just me, Sam, that kid he's important."

"Why?"

Ruby blinked and hesitated before answering, "I dunno, just do. He's always been one of the side missions, to try and find him. His mom was pretty good with voodoo, kept him off our radars for a long time until we last his trace."

"Tell me what's so important about him."

"Let's just say, he's just like you," and then underneath her breath, "in more ways then one."

"So he has demon blood in him?"

Ruby nodded, "you're getting a lot quicker, now go get the kid and you and I can get out of here."

"He probably needs surgery! Did you forget that part about being human?" Sam snapped back.

"Someone is PMSing, all right fine. Get the kid as soon as possible."

Ruby walked away, leaving him once again with a million questions. How would he explain this one? He walked into the lobby again, avoiding the glances he tried to make himself comfortable on the wooden chairs. His eyelids seemed to be just getting heavier and heavier, and they closed shut.

He woke to someone shaking him, when his eyes opened there was a small doctor who looked Indian and he was shaking, "sir I think your brother is awake."

"My brother?" Sam immediately looked up, a small hope that Dean was there, somehow alive, "how is he?"

"In a lot of pain, he hasn't eaten in days and he's broken a rib. And badly bruised a few others."

And then it occurred to him, the kid.

"You think….never mind, Doc when can I check my brother out?"

It felt like a betrayal calling the other kid brother, when his actual brother was in hell. It stung. Dean was in hell and he was babysitting some kid.

The doctor blinked, "legally in tomorrow after a night of observation but we recommend a few more days, were you aware he hasn't been eating?"

Sam faltered and stammered for an answer, "uh. Sort of."

"Sort of? This is a very serious case of malnourishment."

Sam rolled his eyes, "look we just lost our parents it's been a big tough."

It was the first lie that came to mind, it seemed to have worked as the Doctor walked away. Pushing himself up, he groaned, his back ached from the position he had slept in.

The kid was awake, eyes open slightly watching the Today Show on the fuzzy little T.V.

"Are you the one who hit me with the car?" he croaked out.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" he replies holding his chest, "that friggin hurt man."

He winches in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Sam shook his head and snorted.

"That's your come back? It friggin hurt."

"Well it did."

The room fell silent, dead silent. There was the sound from the T.V. but it was low. Sam walked forward taking the remote from the bedside table and flicking the T.V. off. The boy's eyes look to him.

"What's your name?"

The boy hesitated and licked his lips, "Caden."

"Caden?" asks Sam, it was an unusual name, then again according to Ruby the mom knew voodoo.

"You got a problem with it? It's better than Apple, and what's your name?"

"Sam. How old are you?"

Caden huffed, "seventeen."

"Try again."

Caden looked down and mumbled, "I'll be sixteen in a few month," he played with the end of his frayed blankets.

"Your mother she into Voodoo?"

Caden looks slightly offended, "do I look black to you?"

"Not exactly what I meant. Did your mother-

"My mother was perfectly normal, nice and kind and sweet. Everything I'm not and nothing I will ever be. Don't talk about my mother, ever." He snapped.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

It was suppose to be taken as a threat, Sam knew that. But the kid didn't look like anything menacing now that he was bed ridden in a hospital gown least four times his size. He's eyelids were struggling to stay awake, exhaustion.

"Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." Caden snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes, a long time ago maybe even two months ago when Dean was still here, he would have had more patience with the kid he nearly ran over. But now, he stood.

"Go to sleep, Caden." His voice was much more firm than it had before.

Eerily he sounded like his father, he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. Caden glared back at him, defiant.

"You are not the boss of me. I don't have to do a thing you say. And sides I'd think you'd be a little apologetic to me, you nearly killed me before."

Sam huffed in a breath, running his hands throughout his hair, he was getting a new appreciation for fathers with rebellious sons, at this rate he would get nowhere. He stepped forward resting his head against the wall.

"Do whatever the hell you want then," he decided to say after a few moments, "drive yourself into the ground see if I care."

Sam could hear Caden turning in the bed, the sheets ruffled and he let out a soft cry of pain. Moving would irate his injuries, again he didn't say a word, let the kid figure it out himself.

"Well?" Ruby asks, strutting into the room, "come on let's go."

Caden turned, letting out a yelp of pain. He held his chest.

"Moving won't help your injuries."

"Gee thanks Einstein."

Ruby licked her lips and turned to look at Sam, arms folded over her chest. She nodded her head towards the kid.

"I cannot just take him, it's called kidnapping."

Caden's eyes instantly perked up, he attempted to sit before falling backwards. Wishing he could just disappear, the guy Sam seemed off from the start and the chick looked worse with that devil grin of hers.

"Then make up some lie, it's not gonna be long until….people are after him, people like me."

"People like you?" asks Caden his eyes widened, "are you one of the black eyes?"

Sam looked to Ruby, "how do you know about them?"

Caden looked down, "they killed my mother."

Sam looked down, mouth opened, "I'm sorry, but Ruby here she's not like them, she helps me."

"Helps?"

"Save innocents," Ruby cut in, "just like you, Caden."

"Where's your father?" asks Sam reaching for the stack of torn clothing that Caden had.

Caden blinked, "dunno. Walked out on mom when I was a baby."

Sam reached for the wheel chair in the corner of the room, wheeling it towards the bed. He nodded his head to it.

"I'm not leaving."

Sam sighed, "are you gonna wait for them to call Child Services? Guessing by the way you have no parents you're in the system am I right?"

Caden swallowed and nodded looking downward, "how can I trust you? I don't know you."

"Well it's either stay here or get killed by the black eyed people your choice," Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Ruby," Sam snapped turning to look at Caden, "I brought you here didn't I? I could have let you die out on the road."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Look we don't have much time, either the kid gets in the chair or I knock him out and we put him in the chair." Ruby glanced behind her.

"You heard her."

Caden winced in pain as he put pressure onto his arms, lifting himself slightly before falling. Sam grabbed under his arm, trying to be a bit more careful. With much grunts of pain from Caden and annoyance growing in Sam, they managed to get him into the chair.

**SPNSPN**

"Here eat it." Sam tossed a burger from the drive thru at Caden.

Caden stared at it. He didn't make any move towards it.

"What?" Sam demands, pressing his foot further, accerlating forward, "is it too painful?"

"Well, sort of and no. I can't eat this."

Just his luck to pick up the vegetarian, Sam took the wrapped burger and tossed it out the open window.

"I can't eat it because I have a glutton allergy."

"What the hell is glutton?"

Caden looked down, "it's kind of like wheat. I can't have bread or anything with bread unless it's labeled glutton free."

"Fantastic anything else you'd like to mention?"

Caden looked down, "where are you taking me?"

"A motel room, I can give you another dosage of morphine there."

The pain was endurable with the morphine. It was. Really, okay not really. But it was much better with it. Caden bored found interest in the books scattered on the floor of the Impala. Resurrecting was one of the titles, the others were in Latin.

"You want to resurrect someone?"

Sam's eyes glared, and flashed angrily, "don't look at those and no it's just research."

Caden placed the book down, "if you do, let me know I'll bring my mother back."

The car came to a screeching halt, the books among other objects rolling into the front. Sam violently turned off the radio.

"You will absolutely not! How do you think she'd feel? You'd be selling your soul for her! But of course you wouldn't care because you'd be dead and she'd have to deal with living without you."

Caden blinked, not really understanding what he was saying.

"They never understand, people who make deals. They think they're doing the right thing, the right thing is to let the person die and to _not _bring them back to move on with their life!" Sam hit the dashboard, it made a harsh sound.

"You have some anger issues there buddy, you know there's classes for those?" Caden asks smiling cheekily.

It took all of Sam's self-restraint not to throttle Caden, this was not going to be easy. This kid just couldn't sense the temperature in the room.

"Really though, think about it." He turned flicking on the radio, to "London Calling" by the Who, singing softly along with it.

Sam reached forward, clicking the radio off. Caden looked away, his eyes glaring at the scenery as it drove past. He wouldn't admit it, but going back to a motel with a complete stranger sounded a whole heck of a lot better than going home or going back to the streets.

"Are you and that Ruby chick together?" asks Caden kicking his legs out from underneath him.

"Careful about the leather!" Sam cried, the car would be in perfect condition for Dean, he promised him.

Caden raised his hands, "well?"

"She's a good friend."

"Good friend that means sex, and you know I'm fifteen and not five. So congrats she's hot."

"I am not discussing this with you."

Caden smirks, "all right, fine. Can see where that would get uncomfortable."

"Do you ever shut up?" asks Sam.

Caden looked away, the last time someone said that to him he got hit. It was from his first foster father, Steve. He'd talk to try and not talk about himself, it was easier. He looked down.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just life hasn't been a box full of chocolates for me lately," and then Sam looked at the disarray of Caden's clothing, "and neither has it for you, but let's just try and not get killed. Seem fair to you?"

Caden nodded, resting his head against the cold window, praying sleep and sweet dreams would come easily tonight.

**A/N: do you like Caden? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time, Sam wasn't kept up by his own nightmares. Rather by Caden's screaming, at first he ignored the tossing and turning in the bed but when it turned into screaming he couldn't. He rolled off his bed, deciding shaking him would hurt him more he took a pillow and wacked his head a few times.

"What the hell?" Caden asks wincing and out of breathe.

"You're having a nightmare."

"Wow, I had no idea."

Sam bite his tongue, a million comments came to mind, but the kid looked wiped even more so than yesterday, instead Sam took one of his smaller shirts and handed it to Caden. With a little bit of a struggle, Caden managed to get the shirt off. It was then that Sam saw marks running up and down his back, some new others pink and faded.

"What?" Caden demanded, quickly tossing the shirt over him, it was too big on him.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

Caden looked up, as if he wanted to say anything but he didn't. He took two pills from the bottle beside him dry-swallowing them whole. He reached for his torn shoes.

"We'll have to go shopping."

Caden looks up, "you don't have to buy me anything, I like them, they're worn out and have holes in em kind of like…well like me."

Sam wasn't sure what to make of that comment, for a smartass he was kind of deep. Then again, he wasn't most kids. Most teenagers were out roaming the streets without the fear of demons on their asses, most twenty-six-year-olds weren't in ratty motel rooms looking desperately for a way to save their big brother from the pit.

"Got anything to eat?" Caden asks, he hadn't eaten since the hospital.

"We'll go get something when we go shopping and yes that's final."

"Damn you're bossy."

"And you're annoying."

Caden rolled his eyes before struggling to tie his shoes, grunting in pain. Sam shook his head, wondering how long he'd go before he'd ask for help. There was an odd sense of familiarity, it was weird. Don't smile, don't smile, Sam told himself, Dean is burning in hell, don't smile. He manages to keep the grin off even when Caden falls over.

"I can get up myself, promise, just give me a few minutes."

It was like watching an old turtle on his back, his legs and arms wildly kicking. Sam looked away, stifling his laughter. It was the first time he laughed since the car ride, singing "Dead or Alive" with Dean. It hurt so much.

"Can you help me?" Caden asks after a moment, "I broke a rib you know."

Sam reached forward offering his arm, when the door opened. Ruby stood bloodied and with an annoyed expression.

"This is cute and all guys, I like that you're bonding and all. But yeah there's demons on your asses so let's get a move on," Ruby claps her hands together, "come on daylight's a wasting. Caden what kind of voodoo did your mother put on you?"

Caden blinks, "seriously I'm like the palest person on the planet! Why do you think I'm black?"

"That's racist, witchcraft? What was it? We need an answer here." Ruby tells him reaching forward peaking out of the curtain of the windows, closing them instantly, "well?"

Caden stammered, "my mother was an accountant, or a secretary or whatever it was when we moved. She wasn't a voodoo or witchcraft, or whatever it is the two of you think."

"Damnit, he doesn't remember, just awesome!" Ruby says, "let me be the first to say we're officially screwed, I've got some hex bags but there not nearly as strong as what Jane used."

Caden looked flabbergasted, as he watched Ruby place them under the beds and near the doors and windows.

"I'll be out on patrol, hour you two are out on the road, I don't care where you go but you gotta start training him," Ruby replied.

"He has a broken rib!" Caden interrupted.

Both Ruby and Sam ignored him, they shared a lingering glance before Ruby turned and walked away slamming the door behind her. Sam smiled weakly at him, beginning to pack away what little they had.

"She's almost as bossy as you are."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "she's trying to keep you safe."

"Safe from demons?"

"And a whole hell lot worse."

"Did that happen to Dean? Did something worse happen to him?"

Sam sucked in deeply, it was the first time he heard-not thought the name Dean. It was like someone kicked him in the gut and the images of his brother laying on the floor motionless popped into his mind, he blinked and pinched his temples.

"Where did you hear that name?"

Caden looked down, "you said it once while you were sleeping sort of, and I kind of snooped and found a bunch of FBI ideas for you and a guy named Dean. Speaking of which what are you a con man?"

"Don't look into my stuff and don't mention the name Dean again are we clear?"

Caden titled his head, placing his hand to his forehead in a salute, "yes sir yes."

"Stop patronizing me, get up and go into the car and don't touch a damn thing," Sam fished out a gun from underneath his pillow, "you shot at anyone that looks anything remotely dangerous."

"What?" asks Caden alarmed.

"Just _trust _me. I'll be right out, go."

Never in his life(aside from paint ball once) has he held a gun in his hands. A lethal weapon that could take someone's life, and Sam trusted him with it. Caden walked outside creaking open the door and squinting in the sunlight, he hurriedly made his way to the car, locking himself tightly in it.

Sam walked out a few moments later, but to Caden it felt like at least ten minutes.

"Sam? What exactly do you do?"

Sam looked at him, "that's a very good question, I used to save people, but now it's mostly just looking for answers."

"Think you'll find them?" asks Caden.

"No."

**A/N: do you guys like Caden? Please review.**

***This is a personal note* I'm planning to write a story with actual characters, it's kind of hard without the foundation of them already. Anyway basically the snippet of the book.**

**16-Year-Old Jaime Whitely has no idea that she shares her very soul with Saige, an angel who had lived nearly two centuries before her, or that her dreams are Saige trying to not be forgotten, no idea that Mason another angel has already raged war trying to find her, taking other "Fallen". She doesn't know, not until she herself is taken by Mason. Only then does she know.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent, almost comforting. It was then that Sam realized he was driving to Bobby does, not even know it. He turned the car violently; Caden jerked forward hitting his head into the dashboard.

"Jeezus Christ man! Who taught you to drive?" he cried out rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry, I meant to go the other way."

"Really?"

"Can you stop being so sarcastic? Can't you tell it's not really the right time?"

"Do you think I care?"

Again there was silence, Caden turned back to resting his head against the window. Sam took a few deep breathes, trying to remind himself that Caden had no one in the world, just like he did. And he was a kid. It made it different.

"What's your middle name?"

"Random?"

"Just answer."

"It's John. Caden John Bennett, Mom said after a name like Caden she needed something nice and normal, like John."

"Mine's John too," Sam noted, "was named after my Dad, you know CJ would be a lot easier than Caden."

"Hmm."

"CJ when's your birthday?"

Caden opened his mouth to protest, his mother never liked initials but what did it matter? She wasn't here anymore. She wasn't here to see how the foster people treated him or to met Sam, she wasn't here to tell him things were gonna be okay anymore. She just wasn't here.

"It's September 2nd."

"So seventeen."

"Are you always this weird?"

Sam huffed, "look this isn't a normal situation, I'm just trying to make it easier," and then he adds, "you're suppose to be a kid, trying alcohol and stuff, not in an old car running to save his life."

"And you're only in your late twenties, maybe early. You should be at college or maybe getting married," Caden replied, "let's just face it, the two of us we drew the shitty end of the stick."

Sam looked at him, hesitating before reaching forward and flipping on the radio. At first it came off static and then he switched it to a different station, the chorus of "Here Comes The Sun" came on, Caden jerked wildly hitting the off switch violently.

"Woah, easy calm down!" Sam cries checking to see if there was any damage to the car.

Caden looked away, his body began to tremble before tears formed in his eyes. Sam looked at the radio and then to the boy, what could have made him react like this? Caden looked away, as if that would make him think he wasn't crying.

"Are you all right?"

Caden shoulders heaved and his voice was quiet and soft, "I'm fine," it was broken and there was a sniffle at the end of it. He wiped his nose on the edge of his seat before facing forward again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Sam, there was no response as Caden's face became rigid in the same frown, "sometimes talking helps."

Caden blinks, back another round of tears, "my mum, it was my lullaby, I haven't heard it since she died, it's odd hearing it again."

"Bittersweet?" Sam suggests, "almost as if there's a sour taste in your mouth?"

"It's almost as if someone's kicking you in the jewels."

"Well that's one way to describe it, CJ," Sam murmurs, "I'm sorry about your mom."

Caden frowned starring at his feet, "sometimes I'd think it would have been better if it were me who died," his eyes were fixated at the floor, thinking back to the memory.

The actual accident was a complete blur, nothing seemed to actually make sense in his mind, aside from the car being on fire. No matter how long he tried to figure it out, he couldn't. But he could remember the last words he ever said to her that she was a horrible person and he didn't even want to think of the rest, wishing it had been anything else but them.

"You hungry?"

"Kind of, didn't eat since that crap in the hospital."

"That's not food."

"I'm well aware."

Sam turned the car off the side of the road, he purposely chose this exit because solely because it was a Wendy's and not a Burger King or McDonald's. McDonald's well there was that creepy ass clown and Burger King, Dean loved it there when he was young, and it felt wrong to go there.

"You can eat Wendy's right?"

"Yes, I'll take a salad."

The drive through was empty, they were able to drive through and get their food within ten minutes flat. Caden dug into his meal, while Sam took small bites of his own. He wasn't hungry, he closed the lid and tossed it into the back.

Caden watched, "you're not hungry?"

"I didn't try and starve myself, you look like a skeleton CJ,"

"Who says I was trying to?" asks Caden, "foster care ain't no picnic specially with my allergy."

"They did this to you?"

"More or less. Can we not talk about it? Let's talk about this training you'll have me doing."

Sam looked at him, "gun shooting-

"You're gonna teach me how to shoot a gun?" Caden exclaimed, "I've always wanted to learn! Mom used to have this old rifle we brought everywhere, but she'd always say guns didn't belong in little boys' hands."

"And probably hand to hand, but first off you need to get better, and eat."

There was silence for a long time before Caden broke it.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam didn't answer, there was still a very long road ahead of them. There was no telling what would happen especially if Caden was wanted that bad.

**SPNSPN-Later That Night**

Sam couldn't remember falling asleep, but he woke to the sound of a small child's voice. He opened his eyes slowly, he wasn't in the room but rather a kitchen of a small apartment.

"Where are you?" calls out a voice.

It's female. Sam stares around, confused as to what exactly he was doing or what memory this was. From behind a sofa, comes a little dark haired boy raced out. He's no older than three or four, the woman walks in. She has auburn hair, long that reaches just past her bottom. She smiles, picking the small boy up and swinging him around, he bursts into tears crying into the crook of her neck.

"You're safe, Momma's got you, Momma's got you."

"The black eyed people Momma!"

And the boy and his mother faded into darkness, Sam opened his eyes making out the motel room. Caden's tossing and turning in the other bed and Ruby stands there watching.

"You were having his dream weren't you?" she asks.

Sam blinks, startled, "how-

"It's one of his abilities, to project his thoughts and memories, just he doesn't know how and can only do it while sleeping."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"And when were you gonna tell me this?"

Ruby bit her lip, "I just found out, look this isn't going to be easy, he's got a huge target on him."

"He's just a kid."

"Nobody's just a kid in war, or prior to war. Whatever you wanna call it, we need to figure out what he can and can't do."

"And he's not just a weapon, Ruby he's a human being."

"Aw, you two are really bonding together."

Sam felt the urge to toss a pillow at her, one it would childish and two it wouldn't do much.

"Is Caden one of yellow eye's children?" asks Sam.

Ruby shakes her head, "he's his grandson, biologically somewhat. He was possessing Caden's grandfather when he conceived Caden's mother, for whatever reason she was perfectly okay, grew up normal with her mother and then met a hunter and out comes Caden nine months later."

**A/N: reviews are greatly loved. **


	5. Chapter 5

Caden stirred in his sleep.

"Who is his father? The hunter?" asks Sam.

Ruby looks between the waking boy and Sam, "look I've got to go, he's gonna wake up. And you should explain to him why he has such a bad headache."

"How-

"Sam I don't know, okay? Look you already knew about yours but Caden, he doesn't. And as your brother…," her voice trailed off when Sam looked away, clutching and unclenching his fist rapidly.

"You were saying?" Sam asks.

"I was saying your brother liked to point out that I'm not human, not anymore, so you should deal with the human or partially human teenager, I'll be back soon."

She turned, but Sam grabbed her arm, holding her firmly in her spot. She struggled, but was unable to.

"You can't keep running out on me, I don't understand this, and he doesn't either."

Ruby frowns slightly, ripping her arm from his steel grip. Caden's eyes blinked opened and he groaned as he stretched forward. He turned to look at them.

"Well ain't this charming? You two have a fetish for watching people sleep?" asks Caden, "cause if you're gonna get it on or whatever hand me a ten dollar bill and I'll get lost."

Ruby stared at Sam, mouth gating open, "what exactly have you told him?"

"I didn't say it; he figured it out himself, he's not as a dumb as he looks."

Caden placed his hands on his shoulder, jerking backwards, gulping in pain, "ow that hurt, man."

He rubbed his chest, reaching for a discarded shirt and oddly placing it on. Ruby walked forward sitting on the edge of his bed, starring between them.

"So uh, what now?" asks Caden.

"We train you, we try not to get you killed."

"Sounds simple."

"Not really."

There was a million and one questions circling around his head, but Caden couldn't decide which to ask first. Should it be why it would be hard not to protect him? Or why do people want him dead? Or where's the Advil my head's gonna split open in a minute? The head one seemed the most important.

"Can I have Advil or Tylenol or something my head's killing me." Caden pinched his temples and rubbed them, Sam stood digging through his bag for some left over ones he walked to the rusted sink letting the water run for a bit before filling a glass half-full, he handed it to Caden.

"Sam why don't you get started on explaining?"

Caden raised his eyebrow, "explaining what exactly?"

"Your powers and abilities."

"Powers?" Caden snorted and began to laugh, then realized they weren't laughing, "you're kidding right?"

Sam shook his head, "nope. I have them, Ruby has them and you have them."

"What can you do?"

Ruby stuck her arm up and the door opened rapidly hitting against the wall. The wind howled, Caden smirked nodding.

"Telekinesis?"

"Do I have that?"

"We'll find out, soon."

**A/N: sorry for delay, hope you still enjoy and tell me what you wanna see next **


	6. Chapter 6

The field was empty, mostly. Aside from the broken beer bottles scattered across the dying weeds. Caden stood in one of Sam's shirts, it hung loosely on his bony limps, he squints, the sun is just rising in the east.

"Is there a reason we're up before the sun?"

Neither Sam or Ruby answered, Sam dropped the duffel bag on the floor. Ruby stood taking a leaf. She held it up.

"Go on." She nods her head in Caden's direction.

"What-

"Just think about moving it."

Caden felt utterly ridiculous as he closed his eyes. When he opened them the leaf was still in Ruby's hands.

"Are you trying?" she asks and Caden goes to answer, "well try harder and don't look like you need to take a dump."

"Aren't you a lovely morning person?"

Sam coughed, cutting the two off from going on. _Just move the leaf_, he kept telling himself. The leaf slowly moved away from Ruby's hands, just off them and onto the ground.

"It's a start. Albeit a very bad one, but a start, better than Sam's."

Sam glared at her, she titled her head. She moved forward, swiftly moving a lighter from her pocket, before it could reach the bare skin of Caden's hand he jumped away from it.

"What the hell?" he cried out.

"If you're his grandson you should be immune to fire."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you'll get a little booboo."

She took his hand holding it with a steel grip as she took the lighter to it. But he felt nothing. Nothing at all. Caden started at it, no heat. He looks to Sam who shrugs.

"And if you practice enough you can start fires and end them."

She flicked off the lighter placing it back in her pocket. Caden looked to Sam. It was a lot to take in. His thoughts lingered on his mother, did she know? What would she think? Would she be happy? Upset? Angry? Mad? Would she not want him to do it? It was useless asking, he'd never get an answer. That's what hurt the most.

"Look we're gonna drop you off at the motel? Okay? While me and Ruby go out, we're going to hunt a demon and I don't need you to get anymore hurt than you already are," Sam braced himself for a protest, but Caden nodded, "that's it?"

"Sam my rib is broken it hurts to friggin breathe I don't feel like getting knocked around at the moment."

The motel room was almost the same as the other. The walls a dull yellow color and the carpet a shit brown, the beds were lumpy no matter how much Caden tossed or turned. The T.V. was in all Spanish which he nearly flunked last year, it bored him almost instantly.

"This is torture!" he mumbles taking the pillow and burying his face in it.

The sound of the shrill ringing of a phone makes him stop. Slowly and limping he stood walking to the bags in the corner. It was coming from Sam's duffel. There was a slight guilt in his gut as his hand snaked in, but what if there was a problem?

"Sam?" a gruff voice calls into the phone, almost in shock.

And then the pit forms in his stomach, "no it's me."

"Whose me?" the gruff voice responded.

Caden swallowed, "Caden Bennett," his voice was a whisper.

There's a silence, "where the hell is Sam Winchester?"

Caden bit his lip, "he's out right now? Can I take a message?"

His answer was a dial tone. Caden stared at the phone placing it back in the bag, before his hand graced across leather. Opening the bag, it was a leather jacket.

"Wow Sam didn't see you as the type." He mused to himself.

That was until a loose I.D. came out, reading Ted Nugget with a picture of Dean. The jacket was old and smelt like blood, dirt and whiskey. Folding it he gently placed it back into its place. There were a few pictures. One of those cheesy family moments in front of their house, he guessed it was Sam's family. Caden stared at the father for a long time, before he could remember. The picture in his mother's desk draw that went everywhere with them, he memorized the name. L.A.W. It was written in his mother's fancy looped cursive. He turned the picture over, the man's name was John. He wasn't L.A.W.

He couldn't remember ever meeting L.A.W., his mother said only once he was his father. L.A.W., she never said him by name. And now he was wondering why he didn't ask, sighing he placed the picture back neatly into the bag and zipped it up.

The door slammed open, Sam and Ruby both bloodied walked in. Caden raised an eyebrow.

"It was a success."

"Good, uh guys?" asks Caden wincing as he propped himself up against the pillows, "I've been meaning to ask who's my grandfather? You mentioned him before?"

"Your grandfather was a demon."

Sam turned and Ruby raised her arms.

"A demon?"

"A very bad one," Sam whispers, "but that doesn't mean you're bad. Your mom was human and your father was a hunter, you've got a lot of good in you."

"A hunter?" asks Caden, "do you know him?"

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry, we don't know his name."

"I think I do. L.A.W., there was an old picture my mom had. Of a man who looked like your dad; sort of. My memory's a bit hazy. But he was tall, dark hair and dark eyes-

"Gee way to be specific there."

Caden paid no attention to her, "does it ring any bells?"

"No, but I'll look into it."

"Sam uh…," Caden trailed off, thinking of the call, "never mind. I'm gonna go to bed, night."

**A/N: who could L.A.W. be? Huh? **


	7. Chapter 7

His dreams for as long as he could remember had been in color, but tonight they were in black and white. They flashed little things, like old family dinners, building a tree house, riding old bikes. The faces were fuzzy as if it was old film reel.

He never got a good glimpse at the boys' faces, but he knew one of them had to be L.A.W.

"Wake up." Sam tells him, this time without the pillow.

It was later than it was yesterday when they woke them up. Caden blinked and smiled in delight when he found no Ruby. Sam was up and typing away at his computer, but when Caden walked towards, he slammed it shut.

"Whoa porn?" he asks.

Sam sighs, "do you just wake up and try to bust my balls?"

"Whoa, pick a different vernacular."

"_Vernacular_?" Sam repeats, "who are you Shakespeare?"

"Food?" asks Caden.

He moved across to the table; taking the salad out of it. Salad wasn't one of his favorite meals, but he hadn't exactly told what he could and couldn't eat. He decided he'd write a list later.

Sam looked up, "I think it's time we go shopping."

"Shopping?" Caden repeats.

"You need some of your own clothes, you can't keep borrowing mine."

Caden stared down at Sam's shirt which was hanging loosely from his limbs. It bunched heavily in the middle. He hadn't thought of his own clothes and going to a mall sounded like torture.

**SPNSPN**

"Come on." Sam called.

Caden groaned climbing out of the passenger seat. He stared at the mall, for the first time in months he'd see normalcy. It made his gut hurt.

"The faster we go, the faster this is over."

The mall wasn't very crowded. There was a group of gothic teenagers standing in a circle by a pole, they cast him a dirty look. Caden looked away.

"Is Kohl's okay?" asks Sam.

Caden nodded, not giving an answer.

"Does your rib hurt?"

"No. Can we just please hurry? I hate the mall."

A couple of mothers stared at him, giving him sympathetic looks. He could basically hear them 'poor baby'. He stuck his tongue out at them, they hurried away. Sam stared at him questioningly but Caden walked ahead of him, walking to the juniors' department.

"Sam?" a voice calls.

Both Caden and Sam turn; standing a few feet away is Jo Harvelle. She looks at Sam and then to Caden.

"Whose the kid?" she asks.

"A long story," Sam mutters hurriedly taking the shirts come Caden, "these are the ones you want?"

"I guess."

"Are you here for the case?" she asks and then she looks behind him, "where's Dean?"

Sam licked his lips. Jo was the last person he expected to see, none the less wanted to explain what happened to his brother. Caden looked at him; jerking his head in her direction.

"He's dead." Caden murmured quietly, figuring Sam wasn't exactly up to it.

Sam looks at him. Jo blinks and gulps.

"Oh god." She gasps.

There's dead silence between them. Jo took a few deep breathes before lowering herself onto the bench. Sam stood frozen in his spot and for the first time seeing someone else mourning for Dean other than Bobby.

Tears starting to form in Jo's eyes, but none fell.

"I never imagined your brother would get killed, he was so damn confident," she wipes the tears forming at her eyes, "I'm so sorry Sam."

Another dead silence; both lingering in Dean's memory. Caden shuffling from foot to foot, wondering exactly what to say next, or what to do.

"I'm Caden by the way." He decides lamely.

Jo looked up, sniffling, "are you a cousin or something?"

"No just a stranger." Caden answered.

Jo looked at Sam, "if you need anything, I'm staying at a motel not too far away, called The Star."

"I'm all right, really promise."

"Okay, I'm just gonna call my Mom; tell her the news."

And she waves good bye awkwardly and Sam takes a deep breathe.

"Was she Dean's girlfriend?"

"More like lust or something," Sam responded, "they never got past flirting, as far as I know."

Caden nodded, "are you gonna be okay man?"

"Every time I think I will be something or someone reminds me of Dean. Whether it's a song he used to like or someone saying something. Dean used to order burgers with unions all the time and every time I go up to the counter I go to order one still."

"I know what you mean, like they're everywhere."

"Let's just go pay for this."

**SPNSPN**

Ellen was rambling on, Sam had stopped listening, tired of the sympathy he knew she meant well, but there was nothing in the world that would make him feel better but having Dean back.

"Hey Ellen?" he asks turning to look at Caden who was drifting off to sleep, "do you know any hunters by the initials of L.A.W.?"

There was a pause, "I'm real sorry Sam, that's not ringing any bells. Why?"

"Just wondering, thanks Ellen."

"Keep in touch boy you hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

He pressed end. He stared at Caden and could hear the soft sounds of snoring. Deciding not to stop he looped the motel room. There was one other person he could call, though Bobby might bite his head off. He grabbed the phone, his hand resting over Bobby's highlighted name…. before pressing the call button.

"Hello?"

And then he pressed the end button and shut the phone off. It was a coward thing to do. But he couldn't tell Bobby what had been going on, he wouldn't understand.

**A/N: reviews and suggestions are loved.**


	8. Chapter 8

Caden stared up at him, "who were you calling?"

Sam glared, "none of your business kid."

Caden rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Silence fell between the pair. Sam tossed his phone out the window; midway to the motel. He'd get a new one wherever it was they stopped next. He didn't bother to check out of the room merely tossed his bags into the trunk as Caden slept.

It was the rain that woke Caden; nearly ten hours later. He jerked up and then cried out in pain.

"You have got to stop doing that."

"Tell my nightmares to stop waking me up."

Sam looks at him, "you were having a nightmare? What about?"

"That's none of your business kid."

"Cute."

"So where are we?"

It had been a good hour since Sam past a street sign, maybe someplace in Wyoming. That seemed about right.

"Wyoming."

"Did you find out anything else about L.A.W?"

"No."

Caden paused; debating whether or not to tell him about L.A.W.'s brother or the dreams. Sometime last night he figured L.A.W. and his brother were twins, they looked enough alike. They were always together in every single dream, but somehow that L.A.W. was older, that the brother looked up to him, but there were other times the other brother calmed him down. L.A.W. had a temper.

"Do you remember anything more about him?"

"No."

He knew eventually he'd have to tell Sam, but it kind of felt like a secret. He wanted to figure out L.A.W. first. Not Sam. Sam knew a lot more than he did; about his own past. And he wanted to figure out his father, the hunter on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam wasn't sure exactly where he was. It was raining sideways he could see that but his clothing was completely dry. He stared around him, it was an abandoned field. He could just make out a minivan in a good need of a wash to the right of him. The dry grass cracked and crunched underneath his shoes. The car was his only clue, he began making strides towards it when he heard soft crying.

He craned his neck, in the weeds was a teenager hunched over crying. He climbed over the weeds.

"Do you need help?" he asks, though he wasn't sure if he'd have his cell phone on him.

The teenager looked up, his eyes wide and electric blue, tears dribbling down his pale cheeks and his hands stained with blood. He let out deep cries as he leaned over the body.

It was then that it hit him, he walked forward kneeling beside the teenager, "are you Caden?"

The boy's head snapped up, he looked like a small defenseless puppy. This Caden looked younger and much better kept, his clothes were worn but clean and he wasn't nearly as skinny.

The body had to be his mother's, Sam didn't even need to see it to know. He hesitated unsure how to approach the boy.

"It's gonna be okay." Sam tells him.

Caden sits still, his arm wrapping protectively over his mother's body. He shied away from Sam. Sniffling more tears. He began to shiver as if he were cold though the air outside was spring like.

"I always knew you looked familiar." A voice calls from behind.

Sam turns to look; standing a few feet away was the Caden he knew. The skinny, wise ass kid who he nearly had run over.

"What?" asks Sam extremely confused now.

Caden frowned, "I've always dreamt memories. Events that happened to me. And this is one that I keep having; I couldn't remember your face, at first. It was all such a blur but I could remember your voice."

Sam blinked, "I was here?"

Caden nodded, "I think so. I'm not sure. It would have been the night of May 5th."

Sam could feel himself go limp; the day he buried Dean. Slowly he looked down at himself, his hands were caked in dirt, his boots were muddy, hanging from his shirt was the amulet and the leather jacket. He slowly felt at it.

"Will call 9-1-1." Caden jerks his head in the direction of Sam's pocket.

Sam fishes the phone out, feeling himself begin to shake. The memory of putting Dean's lifeless and limp body into the coffin was something he had been trying to forgot for months now.

Little details flashed into his mind, he was in Pontiac, Illinois. That he placed a cross of little pathetic twigs on top of Dean's grave. That he had drunk nearly three bottles of whiskey that night, and hadn't slept in nearly a month.

"What did I do next?" he turns to the Caden from the present.

"You left." Caden's voice was weak and faltering.

"Oh god, Caden I'm sorry-

Caden looked away, "I'm kind of used to people leaving anyway," the memory faded into blackness, "after this I was shipped off to foster care; and ran away, least until I met you."

Sam looked at him, "do you know you're doing this? I mean can you control it?"

"You getting sucked into it? Or what dream it is? Those two I can't. But I can talk to you. And to myself. It's kind of like self-therapy, I like to yell at how stupid I was for taking advantage of my mother, or to help her instead of hide like a stupid little girl while she gets murdered!" his voice got slighter higher and more hysteric as he trails off.

"You were just a kids."

"No I was angry. Angry at mom for taking me away from another school, angry that she didn't tell me anything, just angry," Caden whispered.

**A/N: what do you think? And congratulations to Jared and Genevieve on their little boy. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sam suddenly felt himself being pulled. As if someone was tugging on his body and he jumped his legs jerking wildly. Huffing he jerked upward, his vision was blurred at first before it came clearer.

Caden was already awake pulling on a pair of boots, his back was to Sam. It wasn't hard for Sam to tell he was upset.

"Can you remember…-

"Yes." Caden muttered stamping his foot on the floor, before lifting his other and angrily tying his other shoe.

"It was the night I buried my brother; I'm sorry for leaving you behind like that."

Caden snorted, "yeah sure. Like you'd want to deal with a kid who just watched his mother got killed," and he stood, "don't even try and lie to make me feel better, look did your father have a brother?"

Sam paused; surprised at the question. Information about Dad's family was little to none. He knew Dean's middle name was Matthew after an older brother lost in the war when John was young. There was someone else but John never mentioned him by name.

"You're talking about L.A.W.?"

"No about Lance Armstrong." Caden replied sarcastically.

Sam stared at him annoyed, "I dunno; My father had an older brother named Matthew. That's why Dean's middle name is Matthew. He never mentioned an L name."

"Well in my dream I saw L.A.W. and his twin brother or a brother who looks exactly like him," Caden whispered, cracking his knuckles, he didn't feel like looking for the man who left his mother; didn't feel like having to find another dead end.

Sam stood, "maybe we can look into my dad's side of the family, how's your rib feeling?"

Caden rubbed it; as if he just remembered the soreness and the pain of it, "a little bit."

"Take off your shirt, I'll check it out."

"Dude really different vernacular."

"Caden it's four-thirty in the morning I'm just trying to make sure you're okay!" Sam cried reaching forward and taking the hem of Caden's shirt.

Caden jerked away and screaming, "no! no! no!"

Sam stared wide eyed at the reaction. He suddenly turned into the defenseless little puppy-like boy he'd seen in his memory. Caden sat on the edge of the bed.

"Scars." He murmured over and over again.

It hit Sam. The kid was alone in foster care. The CPS was always the biggest fear of the Winchesters growing up, he could remember the few nights he and Dean stayed there. It was never prolonged, and he was never alone. Never, but he could never imagine lasting months there getting bounced from house to house.

"Were you hit?"

Caden's eyes were wide and hazy as if he wasn't there anymore, he shook his head.

"Just stay with me buddy, but you've gotta make sure you're healing, I'll go in the bathroom. Okay? Call me when you're ready."

The bathroom was tight and very small. The walls were cracked and painted with ugly floral paintings. It seemed like a very long time before Caden called him back in.

"I'm sorry."

Sam smiled sadly, "it's fine don't worry about it, we'll head out to Kansas in a few hours."

"Thanks Sam for not leaving me behind."

"Thanks for staying alive."

**A/N: more soon promise!**

**Oh and the little Padalecki is Thomas Colton Padalecki is it bad that I'm still partial to Padababy? **


	11. Chapter 11

Caden sat quietly munching away at his salad. Not really tasting it but concentrating on chewing the hard pieces rather than the unsettling guilt forming a pit in his stomach. Sam sat beside him, food untouched and laptop popped open.

"As far as I can tell the Winchesters have lived in…Indiana." Sam stared at it; raising an eyebrow.

Caden placed his fork down, "why do you sound so surprised?"

Sam blinked, "always thought they were from Lawrence, Kansas where I was born."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but maybe your Dad lied?"

"Seems plausible."

"All right, I've never been to Indiana."

Sam frowned, "and this excites you because?"

"It's a new place." Caden shrugs taking a napkin and wiping away at his mouth.

Sam closed the laptop, tucking it away in his bag. Caden was at the garbage can when a man walked up and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!"

Sam jerked his head the other way just to catch a glimpse of the guy's black eyes. Taking the flask he squirted the water onto the guy, who let out a scream.

"Run Caden, run!"

Caden's eyes are wide but he turns after a moment. The cashier looked up, looking mildly interested. Nobody moved.

"Catch ya on the flipside Winchester."

Sam couldn't do anything; not in public. The man turned walking away. Sam glared at his back before taking notice of Caden hunched over panting near the car. There was already a crowed forming around him and that was the last thing he needed.

"He's all right!" Sam called out to the people, placing his hand on Caden's back and slowly leading him into the passenger seat.

It took another ten minutes before Caden's breathing became somewhat normal. Sam waited, slowing the car slightly.

"You gonna be all right?"

"Black eyed people."

Sam sighed, this was the last thing the kid needed, "don't' worry I won't let them hurt you."

"What if I want to hurt them?" Caden's voice is full of venom.

Sam had to take a double take, it seemed so familiar the look. Sam leaned forward on the accelerator and the car's engine hummed in response, he gripped the wheel tighter and looked to Caden.

'Don't worry; there'll be plenty of time to hurt them."

**SPNSPN**

The ride to Indiana took most of the day. Caden lost track of the hours at four. Sam spent the ride thinking about what his father always said. Why would he lie about where he was from? Why would that matter?

He took the nearest turn for a motel room; searching for a yellow book. There he found one name Anne Winchester 324 Briar Road. He ripped the book from it's pages and tucked into his pocket.

"You passed it." Caden pointed out.

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

The sign for Briar road came up just as they reached the last turn, Sam gave a triumph ate snort while Caden rolled his eyes, searching each of the addresses for house numbers.

"This is it. 324 Briar Road." Caden pointed to a yellow house.

The house was in desperate need of a repair and a paint job. Some of the shutters hung loosely from its limbs. The porch had holes in the wood. Sam starred at it. Unsure of what to make of it.

"Well it's now or never." Caden told him walking towards the porch, stepping carefully to avoid the holes in the pavement.

There was an old brass knocker hanging, Caden hit the door impatiently five or six times.

"Stop it!"

The door creaked open. An older woman maybe in her late sixties, her hair was gray and wiry. Her face was narrow and her eyes were the same shade of electric blue that Caden's where.

"Anne?" Sam asks.

She opened the door more and whispered, "Elizabeth."

"My name is Sam Winchester," Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she blinked starring at him, "I'm John's son."

There was a long pause and Sam wondered if it were wrong to say he was John's kid. Elizabeth let out a startled noise it was a cross of a cat dying and an accordion getting stepped on. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her bony arms around Sam's body, squeezing tightly.

"You're alive." She whispers in relief.

Sam nods, "I have a few questions."

Elizabeth scratched at her arms, "I have a few answers. Not all. I presume you're wondering about the curse?"

Sam looked to Caden, "no. Not the curse. What's the curse?"

Elizabeth looked perplexed, "your father, well John of course not he was too damn stubborn to listen to it."

Caden stepped forward, "do you have a brother that begins with the letter L?"

Elizabeth starred at him and with a soft sad smile, "Lawrence."

Somehow that name felt right. Something about it, just felt right.

"Were Lawrence and John twins?"

"Enough what about the curse?"

Elizabeth looked to Caden, "John and Lawrence were more like two halves of one person, they were always inseparable as children. But please come in, my mother would love to see he grandchildren if she's up to it."

**A/N:reviews are loved.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What? Wait how did you know I was Lawrence's son?" asks Caden.

Elizabeth smiled warmly, but didn't give an answer. She leaves the door open and walks into the house. Sam shrugs at Caden before taking a few steps inside. The house smelt like old lady Caden mused to himself.

The foyer was a dull browning color with paint peeling off from it. Dead center was a picture frame with a vase of dead flowers sitting beside it. The glass of the frame was shattered. Sam gently took it carefully avoiding touching the glass frame. Inside of the picture were six people, standing in back was a women with a narrow face, a slightly rounded nose like Sam's own and a large smile. Beside her was a man who was frowning. He was much taller than his wife and if Sam had to guess he'd say at least six three. He had a square face and balding hair. His eyes seemed very dark. To the right of him was a young man who somewhat resembled Dean especially the way he was smirking. He was dressed in a military uniform. Standing slightly in front of him was a younger Elizabeth. Her hair was straight and very long. She was pretty when she was young. Standing dead center of the picture in identical clothing were two boys. They were smiling the largest and their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"They look so much a like." Caden murmured standing on his tip toes peering over Sam's shoulders at the picture.

Elizabeth walked back into the foyer, "they were always tricking everyone back in Lawrence."

"Wait didn't you live here in Indiana?" asks Sam.

"We went back and forth. Your fathers were born in Lawrence, actually I think that's why your grandparents named Lawrence, Lawrence because he was born there," Elizabeth tells them, "that picture you're holding. My mother smashed it after Matthew died in war and my father was killed in an accident."

Sam turned to look back at the pictures. Most of the people in it were dead. It felt suddenly more heavy, he placed it carefully back onto the table.

"It's the last picture of all the Winchesters," Elizabeth says sadly a distant look in her eyes, "come now your grandmother is awake she's the one that told me you were coming."

Caden looked Sam.

"What do you mean told you?"

Elizabeth looked down, "I can hear the disbelief in your voice already Samuel just like your father. My mother wrote down all of these dates in a book, I can't really remember when she started but it was sometime after your father was born. Today August 1st,2008 it states two grandchildren visit, though I thought it'd be you and your brother Sam, seeing as I didn't think Lawrence had any children left until you….," she gestured at Caden.

Sam coughed, "Caden."

Caden smiled weakly and then looked to Sam, cousin. Cousins, he'd never met any of his before, his mother mentioned having siblings who had kids but she hadn't talked to her siblings in years.

Sitting on an old rocking chair was a frail looking old women. Her skin was very wrinkled but her green eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Caden and Sam.

"Lawrence?" she croaks out weakly, "Johnny?"

Her voice seemed so desperate and she smiled.

"No Mom," Elizabeth gently rubs her arm, "this is Samuel, John's little boy. You remember meeting him right Ma? He was a little baby back then look at how big he is now."

"Very big."

"And this is Caden, he's Lawrence's son." Elizabeth took Caden's arm pulling him into the elderly women's view.

He'd never been around old people before and she looked sickly with her yellowing skin. Caden waved weakly.

"Your grandchildren."

Anne broke into a coughing fit; Elizabeth motioned for them to go to the other room. The two walked into the kitchen which was in about the same state the rest o the house was.

"Our grandma's weird." Caden complained.

Sam turned, "she's been through a lot can't you tell?"

Caden snorted, "and we haven't?"

"Point taken."

Elizabeth walked in, "I'm sorry, she hasn't been herself since your grandfather died."

"About the curse?" Sam presses.

Elizabeth took an old chair plopping herself onto it. Caden and Sam took theirs across from hers.

"It comes with our blood," she begins quietly, "I don't know how it got started but bad stuff real bad stuff happens to us. They ain't accidents."

Sam leaned forward, "did someone die bloody in the family?"

Elizabeth frowned, "who hasn't? Your grandfather died because a car fell on him, your Uncle Matthew died two blocks away from home he was in the home stretch, he had gotten pneumonia and they were sending him home. Your grandmother's mother died of malpractice, Suzette, Eliza and Amelia died drowning, Sam your mother died in a house fire and the list goes on and on. All these freak accidents. See your fathers didn't believe in it, they thought it was just bad luck now tell me how did they die?"

Sam swallows, "it's a real long story."

Elizabeth stands taking an old wine bottle and pouring herself a glass, "one that ends bloody I assume. That's why I think the line outta end with you three, no more Winchesters. No more spilt blood."

Caden stared at her, "do you know if Lawrence is still alive?"

"I haven't spoken to Lawrence since Suzette, Eliza and Amelia passed away, he took off in search of John." Elizabeth replied bitterly.

"Who are Suzette, Eliza and Amelia?" Caden asks.

"They were your father's wife and daughters. Lawrence and John did everything together, they got married one week apart. Eliza was born just a month after Dean was and Amelia was born just before you were Sam, two claimed they didn't plan it didn't believe 'em for a damn minute. Now Mary passed in November of…

"1983." Sam answered glumly.

Elizabeth began to count her fingers, "the girls drowned a little over a year after that. Now Suzette had been a lifeguard and on a swim team her whole life, little Eliza had been taking swim lessons. Now I can get maybe if Suzette died trying to save the girls but how does nobody notice it? In a public pool," she slammed her glass onto her table harshly.

Her answer was met by silence, neither Sam or Caden had an answer for her. She took a few deep breathes coming herself down.

"I'm sorry you have to hear all this. I don't think most Aunts act like this but the best advice I can give you boys is to try and live your lives there's a Grim Reaper hanging over us picking off one by one. Enjoy the life you've got."

Caden looked to Sam, "is that our cue to leave?"

Sam looked to Elizabeth, "thank you."

He and Caden stand and just as they're almost out of the kitchen they hear:

"Keep in touch; if you die I want to go to your funeral since I missed your father's."

Once out of the house Caden turned to look at Sam.

"Who are we? The damn Adams family? Where's the creepy butler and cousin It?" asks Caden.

Sam held his arms up slapping them back on his jeans, "you're the one who wanted to look up the family cuz!"

"Cuz?" Caden cringed a bit, "that's a bit weird to process you being related to me."

"Why is it a bad thing? I saved your life."

"True but still. The guy who sent me to foster care not your fault but still and the one who nearly ran me over is my father's twin brother's son."

"Your cousin." Sam said specifically drawing out the word cousin.

"Our grandma looks like she could be the Grim Reaper!" Caden retorted.

"I'd like to know how she knew we were coming."

"No way in hell we're going back in there it gave me the creeps!"

"It was our Aunt and our little old grandmother who looks ready to die at any moment and maybe that would be nice for her."

Caden blankly starred at him, "when is death ever good for anyone?"

"When they have no one to live for."

**A/N: Dean will be making an appearance soon I promise! I think next chapter….please review and tell me what you think it makes my day. **


	13. Chapter 13

**One Month Later**

Neither Sam nor Caden could dig much more up on their family history. No odd deaths aside from the ones mentioned, no history of darkness just a long line of mechanics.

Ruby came by, she and Sam would go out and "practice" leaving Caden to his own devices in the motel room. That ended pretty quickly when they came back to find feathers scattered around the whole room.

Tonight was no different, an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Sam and Ruby stood around the possessed man. Caden stood half-masked in the shadows, Ruby thought it better if he wasn't seen.

"Whose the kid?" the demon jerks his head.

Sam places his hands over the man's body, with loud screaming the demonic smoke seeped into the floor. Caden watched it; it still was unsettling to him. It didn't feel right in his gut. He shifted uneasily waiting for it to be completely gone. Sam and Ruby were already tending to the man who was now wearily awake.

"Come on Caden." Sam calls out.

Caden casts one glance from the floor before dusting away the salt lines and smearing the Devil's Traps. That was his job at least until Ruby deemed him worthy of holding his own, he was pretty convinced she never would.

The man was dropped off at the nearest hospital. They watched him stumble in before

"I keep having this dream of a hand popping out of a grave." Caden answers.

"So?" Ruby snorts.

Sam looks in the rearview mirror, Caden stuck his tongue out at the back of Ruby's head, "sorry buddy. But that sounds kind of run of the mill nightmare. It's in a lotta of horror movies."

"Mom never let me watch horror movies." Caden admitted.

"Just sit down and be quiet Sparky," Ruby tells him, she shifts so she's now facing Sam, "you're getting a lot stronger Sam."

Sam smiles weakly, nodding his head, "think I'll be able to do it without…you know."

Caden squirmed in his seat, wanting to cover his eyes telling himself it wasn't true if he didn't see it. It was the oddest thought; Sam drinking her blood. And with every other bloody death he didn't need another disturbing image. Blood wasn't ever one of his favorite things.

**Later That Night **

"Get that would you?" Sam calls, he and Ruby were sitting at the table trying to figure out the next case, their heads bent over maps and papers, "it's probably the pizza guy."

Caden swings his legs over the bed, taking a spare twenty from the table. He opened the door, rather than finding the pizza guy he found two men pizza less. One of them looked familiar.

"It takes two people to deliver no pizza?" he asks.

The familiar looking one turns to the gruffer cap wearing one. A confused expression upon his face, he opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I'm looking for Sam Winchester."

"Dean?" asks Caden, "_you!_ You were the hand!"

It has to be him, especially the way he reacted. Sam pushes the chair away from the carpeted floor walking over. He pries the door open much wider. His eyes widened like saucers, he reaches forward hesitating, grabbing at a knife he lurches forward to attack Dean. The gruffer older man grabs him by the shoulders restraining him back.

"Who are you!" Sam cries out.

"Like you don't know," Dean responds.

Caden takes a step backwards as Ruby comes into view. She cranes her neck startled to see the older of the Winchesters out of the pit.

"Do what?" Sam cries out.

"It's him Sam I've already checked, it's _really _him." The gruffer man tells him placing empathize the word really as if it would get through to Sam.

"What…," Sam murmurs.

The gruffer man lets go of Sam. Dean walks cautiously towards Sam.

"I look fantastic right?" Dean asks smirking.

Sam reaches forward at first Caden's sure he's going to kill Dean, but instead the knife drops from his hands and he wraps his arms around Dean's neck. It's then that Caden realizes that the old gruff man is starring at him with killer eyes.

Ruby takes a step forward and confusedly asks, "are you two together?"

Sam as if he just realized she was there, "no he's my brother."

"I should probably go."

Caden stares at her, before realizing to play along. He stands folding his arms. Ruby pulls on a plaid shirt and walks out of the room, telling Sam to call her and then he accidently calls her "Kathy".

"Who are you?" Dean asks the minute "Kristy" walks out of the room.

Caden stares at him, "my name is Caden, nice to finally meet you. Aren't you supposed to be in hell? I haven't been at this long but I thought….," he trails off.

Dean turns to look suspiciously at Sam. Dean folds his arm and paces around Sam.

"So tell me what'd it cost?" asks Dean.

"I don't pay."

"She's a free ride." Caden supplies only to get a death stare from Sam, he looks away playing with his hands.

"Enough from the peanut gallery," Dean snapped angrily his eyes flaring at Caden, "what did it cost you to bring me back."

"You think I made a deal."

"That's exactly what we think." The gruff man deadpans.

"Well I didn't."

"Don't lie." Dean snaps grabbing at Sam's collar.

"He didn't," Caden supplies, ignoring the glare he got from his other cousin, "I was with him for most of the summer. Though he was looking into other things nothing worked."

"I wish I did Dean," Sam tells him, "I tried everything. Opening the devil's gate, making a deal everything, nobody would bargain with me," and Sam breaks free of his grip, "I'm sorry Dean that it wasn't me. That's the truth."

"Don't be sorry Sammy, I believe you." Dean relents.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." The gruff man whispers.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" asks Dean.

Caden stares up, looking to Sam, "think Grandma Creepy would have any idea about this, you know the old book of hers, the one with the dates?"

"What the hell? Who's Grandma Creepy? And who is the kid? Why is he with you?"

"His name is Caden John Bennett, he's our cousin. It's kind of a real long story about how we got to this point, and I'll explain it much later after we figure this out," Sam tells Bobby and Dean, "Caden that seems somewhat reasonable why don't you make the call."

"Guess we'll work on the family hug later." Caden whispers sarcastically as he takes his phone out of his pocket and walks outside of the room, he left the door open just a creak.

"Are you nuts? This is kidnapping Sam." The old gruff man says.

"He was getting whipped in foster care. Don't worry we've been careful to hide our tracks, Bobby, I nearly ran the kid over and he's family."

"You don't know him." Dean points out.

Sam looks down, "I know he's been through a lot. A demon killed his mother and he's still being chased by them, we should protect him. He's just a kid," that was when they all noticed that the door wasn't closed and stopped talking, changing the subject to Sam's pain.

The phone rings four times before Elizabeth picks up.

"Please don't call again," she breathes deeply into the phone, "please be careful. Angels….-the line went dead.

"Aunt Elizabeth?" Caden called into the phone, he heard the dial tone, starring at the phone, "all right. One less freaky family member," he tucks his phone away in his pocket.

When he walks back into the room, they all shut up.

"Wow, guys. This whole subtitle act has got me fooled." Annoyed Caden sat on the bed.

"Come on Caden we're going to go see a psychic that Bobby knows." Sam explains.

"C.J." Dean says suddenly, Sam turns, "it's a lot easier than Caden," he snorts in disgust.

"What's wrong with the name Caden?" Caden demands.

"Well it sounds like you should be some celebrity's kid. Come on now, let's get this figured out." Dean walks out of the door.

Caden stared angrily at his back.

**A/N: Dean's back yay Reviews again are loved. **


	14. Chapter 14

The ride was completely silent. Caden slipped his feet out of his worn sneakers, but the minute his feet touched the back of the car;

"Don't even think about it."

Caden annoyed hurled his feet over the edge, making sure to hit the elder of the Winchesters seat, if Dean felt it he made no remark. It wasn't even an hour after he met the guy that he was almost sure they'd never get along.

"Where are we going?"

Sam turns slightly, "to a friend of Bobby's."

"The old guy?"

"He's a genius and he's not that old kid." Dean snaps angrily.

Caden rolls his eyes, "I meant no offense to him, he's just an older gentleman, I apologize if I hurt your wee little feelings," he knew he was testing waters, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Kid why don't you just put your other foot in your mouth now?" asks Dean.

"I will if you will."

And then there is another quiet silence. Dean chuckles lightly, a smirk appearing on his face, he turns his attention back to the road. Caden slumps back into his seat, contempt to try and figure out why exactly there was a toy soldier in the ash tray of the car. It was lopsided and looked as if it had been jammed in there for a long time.

The car slowed considerably turning off onto an exit. It drove slowly throughout one of those small intersection towns. There was a little house that was small and charming.

"CJ get a move on." Dean calls slamming onto the hood of the car.

Biting his tongue, Caden pushed open the door. His feet felt like rubber against the floor and he stumbled a bit. He turned to hear Dean snigger a bit, he walked forward.

"Lovely brother you've got." Caden remarked to Sam under his breathe.

Sam didn't say a word, just nodded in acknowledgment of his words. Caden climbed the steps last. The door swung open, a woman with dark curly hair and a huge smile in her late thirties opens the door.

"Bobby!" She exclaims lifting him off the floor.

Caden stifles his laughter by placing his hand over his mouth, Sam and Dean exchange a look. Pamela places Bobby back on his feet before turning back to them, she eyes each of them one at a time.

"So these are the boys?" she asks nodding approvingly.

"Pamela these are Sam, Dean and….," he trails off at a loss for words.

"Caden, my name is Caden. Not CJ!" he put emphasis on the not, glaring in Dean's direction.

"Feisty little cracker, I like that," she leans forward patting his head in a way that a dog would be pet.

"As I was saying, boys this is Pamela Barnes the best damn psychic in the state," Bobby continues.

"Hey." Dean says flirting.

"Hi," Sam mutters awkwardly.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual," Pamela mutters.

"If you say so."

"Come on in."

Pamela ushers them inside. Caden stands and looks around the room, sitting in the middle is a large Ouija board. It's an old one too. He wasn't allowed to play with those growing up.

"You're an odd specimen." Pamela drawls out from beside him, starring him from his feet to his head.

Caden shifted rubbing at his neck, was the power of x-ray vision real? He wondered to himself, blushing slightly.

"You're psychic?"

Caden opens his mouth but the others call out for her. Caden smiles politely as she walks away getting candles from a cabinet. He shuffles his feet until he reaches Sam.

**SPNSPN**

"Well that went swimmingly." Caden remarks as he and Dean file into an empty booth in a crap diner a few miles away.

Dean sits across from him, his lips form a tight smile, "can you sense the temperature in the room?" he deadpans.

The waiter walks near them, Caden sighs before slumping into the seat. Dean gives her the order, he lazily looks at the menu unsure of what there exactly was on the menu. When he lowers his menu, there's a slow tingling sensation. Demon, she's a demon.

"What?" Dean calls out.

Caden looks back, "demon."

Dean looks up. The waitress smiles wickedly.

"Aren't you growing into your powers Caden?" she asks coyly, taking a seat and pulling it towards the table, "to hell and back aren't you a lucky ducky," she turns to look at Dean.

The door jingles, Sam closes his phone starring confusedly between Dean and the waiter. Caden mouths demon and he straightens up. A man closes the door and blinds around them.

"Why do you get to walk out?"

"I'd like to think it's because of my perky nipples."

And Caden feels like asking if he could feel the temperature in the room but rather he keeps his mouth shut and glued to the chair.

"I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out." Dean continues.

"Yeah right." The demon says.

Caden looks to Sam, raising an eyebrow. Wondering exactly why he won't do anything. But Sam's eyes are only on the demon giving her the death glare from his seat. He stands as if to attack but Dean holds up his hand. They continue to exchange words of hate, before Dean clocks her in the face twice.

He stands, Sam stands too and Caden stumbles upward hitting his knees against the table. Caden casts one last glance behind him before going to follow.

**A/N: short but please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

The lines began to blur; Caden yarned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before turning the next page. He shoved the book away from him taking a long sip of water, he turned to watch Sam place his fingers to his mouth.

"You're leaving me alone with him?" Caden whispered.

Sam shushed again, "he's asleep."

And the door closes. Caden closes the book, praying that the elder of the Winchesters don't wake up. He didn't think he could muster up the energy to fight with Dean. Caden tiptoes towards the sofa, starring at Dean, a sudden urge to get a sharper marker and drawing a mustache came to mind. He walked to his bag and shuffling through it, the sharper marker naturally was at the bottom of the bag.

Just as the tip of the marker was about to touch Dean's face, a hand grasps onto his wrist, turning it harshly. Caden yelps out in surprise dropping the marker onto the floor.

Dean chuckles, peeking one of his eyes open.

"Let go of me." Caden rips his hand away from Dean, rubbing at the redness mark already forming at his wrist.

The T.V. begins to make static noises drawing both of their attentions to it. The radio starts to whine loudly. Dean reaches taking a shot gun from under the sofa, Caden reaches into the back of his pants taking a hand gun.

"Where's Sam?" asks Dean grimacing.

Caden shrugs.

"Like you don't know."

"What are you jealous?" asks Caden raising an eyebrow, "because it's not me that's taking your brother away."

Dean blinks taken back, "what does that mean?"

A painfully high pitched noise cuts through the room. Caden drops the gun placing both hands over his ears. The mirror on the ceiling cracks and pieces of glass fall onto them.

"Dean! Caden!" Bobby bursts into the room, he goes to Dean first picking him up and shoving him out of the door with a loud, "go!" he takes a hold of Caden's arm and pulls him up.

Outside the ringing finally stops. Caden wipes the blood dribbling down his face.

"Are you two all right?" Bobby asks out of breathe.

"Aside from the ringing and blood in my ear I'm honkey dorey." Caden held up thumbs up sarcastically, which gets no response from the older hunter.

Bobby turns to Dean, "you boy?"

"All right. Let's just get out of here."

**SPNSPN**

"You want to summon it?" Caden asks.

Dean turns, "what are you deaf?"

"I dunno there's still ringing in my ear. But that's absolutely nuts. Sam told me that the worst thing you can do is to go in unprepared and we have no idea what this thing is, what it's capable of."

Dean looked at him, "tell you what, we'll pack everything we got. Prepare for the worst."

Caden raised an eyebrow, "and if it doesn't work?'

"Then whatever it is will do what it wants, sit down now okay? And let us do our job."

Caden pursed his lips before sitting back down, "I get that you don't like me, I don't care," Caden plays with his hands, "but it'd kill Sam if something happens to either of you."

Dean's eyes look up at the mirror, "you really care about Sam?"

Caden swallows, his mouth was now dry, he plays with his cracked dry hands pulling at the calluses, "yes," he murmurs, this is met with complete silence.

**SPNSPN**

Bobby leans to the floor of the warehouse, spray painting the symbols onto the floor. Caden watches, arms folded, he wasn't really sure of what to think of Bobby and Bobby wasn't sure what to think of him either.

"You can still back out boy."

Caden shakes his head, "I haven't backed away yet."

Dean snorts, while setting up the equipment, "and what exactly have you been through?"

"A demon murdered my mother." Caden whispers.

"Yeah join the club," Dean fiddles with some of the tools arranging them handles first, unnecessary injury wasn't one that was needed at this moment.

Caden licks his lips, "I watched it, heard her last screams as I stood in the car like the scared little kid I was," Dean hesitates, "Sam was the one that found me the night she was killed; it was the night he buried you."

Dean completely stops, placing his knife back onto the table before reeling around to face the kid. Dean frowned slightly.

"Is that how the two of you started hunting together?"

Caden shakes his head, "no I spent time in foster care first," he winces slightly, "then I decided to run away and your brother nearly ran me over. That's how we met, least the cliff notes version."

"After all this is over, I want the real one."

"All right you two back to your corners and get your asses over here, I'll start the ritual."

**SPNSPN**

Loud noises rattle the roof above them, Bobby and Dean grab guns. Caden was the last to realize they had gotten up taking a knife with him, he hid himself behind cartons and old boxes.

A man in a trench coat walks in, above him every light bulb is shattering, sparks fly above his head. Caden takes a step backwards as Bobby and Dean open fire on him. Nothing halts him.

"Who are you?" Dean demands.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." A deep voice echoes off the walls of the room.

"Yeah thanks for that," Dean takes a step forward plunging the knife into him, Caden watches in horror as the man stares down at it not phased by it at all. He cringes as he pulls it out and drops it to the floor. Behind him Bobby tries to hit him with a pipe, without looking he grabs the weapon and places two finger tips to Bobby's forehead he crumbles to the floor.

"Aren't you going to try something?" he asks his eyes seemed to see through the boxes and crates, "come out Caden Bennett."

Caden gulps side-stepping slowly out of the boxes. Dean stands.

"Dean and I need to talk alone Caden Bennett." Castiel walks forehead and places two fingers to Caden's forehead and that's the last thing he can remember before everything went black.

**SPNSPN**

At first his vision wasn't clear. It was blurred objects, blinking and then rubbing his eyes violently he could make out the form of Sam sitting next to him in an old chair.

"Wh-what happened?" he asks.

"Just relax."

Caden rubs his head where Castiel touched it, "was he real? Castiel?"

"Yes, we'll discuss it tomorrow go to sleep."

**A/N: reviews are loved.**


	16. Chapter 16

_"You're leaving?" _

The voice sounded so familiar. But it wasn't until the blackness faded and turned slowly into that of a motel room. Caden turns he gasps.

"Mom?" he calls out silently into the room.

Jane is much younger, in her arms she cradles an infant baby. Her hair is braided into one long braid; she stares down at the baby who kicks back in response. Caden walks towards her standing on his tip toes. The baby has a tuff of dark black hair on his head, a rounded face and large blue eyes. It's me he realizes.

_"Answer me." _Jane breathes out through clenched teeth.

Caden turns, standing in the corner of the room is a tall man with the same dark hair, his face is unkempt and there's a slight beard growing on his cheeks and chin. He looks tired, there's a haggard look to his appearance, he takes a deep breathe.

_"Jane the last thing I want to do is leave you or Caden. I love you." _

Jane shakes her head violently, _"if you loved me or Caden you wouldn't leave."_

_ "You haven't heard what I've heard about our son."_

Jane stops sniffling and cradles the infant closer to her chest, turning slightly away from him. Lawrence takes a few steps forward, he places a hand on the side of Jane's face. She melts into his touch.

_"Me being here will only lead to other things following him. He's special Jane." _

_ "He's our son, of course he's special." _

_ "Not just that Jane."_

_ "Then what?" _

The dream ended abruptly then. He was roused by the sound of yelling from the other room. The first voice he recognized was Sam's and felt himself groaning at the sound of Dean's voice. His head was aching as he forced himself upward tossing his legs over the edge of the sofa.

"What's going on?" he calls out.

The sound of heavy footsteps was followed by Sam, who was very awake. Dean followed him a grim expression on his face as he leaned against the frame of the door. Guess last night didn't mean anything, Caden reasoned to himself.

"Castiel is an angel."

"Angel?" asks Caden, "I thought they weren't real."

"They're not."

Sam turns giving a pointed glare at Dean, "he was immune to all that stuff Dean."

"Crazy Aunt mentioned angels before the phone went dead."

Sam's eyes went wide, "and you didn't mention it until now?"

"I apologize I was knocked out."

Sam pulled the phone from his pocket punching in numbers, he turned his back from Caden. The phone wouldn't ring. Sam looked to them.

"Looks like we're paying them a visit."

"Who's them?" asks Dean.

**SPNSPN**

In front of the Winchester house was an old beat up truck, one that had not been there the last time. The Impala putted up to the house.

"Creepy ass house."

Caden leans forward, "it's creepier inside of the house."

Careful to avoid the holes in the porch, the door was adjourned. Ever so slightly, Sam and Dean drew guns while Caden followed behind them. The inside of the house was in disarray as if a bomb had hit it. The frame of the last picture of the Winchesters lay shattered on the floor, Caden bent to pick it up, tucking the old picture into his pocket.

Sam and Dean walk into the living room. Laying motionless on the floor of the room were the bodies of Elizabeth and Anne Winchester.

"Damn." Caden mutters when he walks in.

On the floor next to the body of Elizabeth is a ripped piece of paper. Scribbled on the top of the page is Sam and Caden, followed by a line about angels are….and then the page is ripped.

Sam turns and walks out of the room, calling for the FBI. Dean walks around the bodies. There was one memory he had of being with them. The funeral, he could remember two ladies one was quite old who had a bony lap and the other lady who kept smiling at him. He couldn't remember their names, but they sat with him the whole time and gave him a teddy bear at the end of it.

"Least they're in a better place." Caden mutters as he steps closer to the body of Elizabeth.

Dean snorts.

"You don't believe in heaven?" Caden asks.

Dean shakes his head, "I've seen way too much bad to believe in heaven."

"I'd like to believe there's a heaven because of my mom, I want her to be happy." Caden whispers.

"Cute kid." Dean mutters.

The door opens with a loud creak, drawing both the attention of Caden and Dean. Not even five feet away from them is a man who closely resembles John Winchester, though he's smaller in statue and his face is thinner and he's older. Dean blinks. There was little memories here and there of two Dads walking around, but seeing it again was a bit eerie. Caden stiffened beside Dean, Sam walked in dropping his phone at the sight of Lawrence.

"Lawrence Winchester?" Sam calls out breaking the silence of the room.

Lawrence smiles, but it's not a full one, "the only person who ever called me Lawrence was my mother," he looks down to the body of her, sadly.

Caden's not sure what to do next. He sends a helpless look to Sam, who shrugs back. Lawrence walks to the bodies of his mother and sister kneeling down to them, apologizing silently in his head to his mother for believing her to be a crazy old bat. He stands and his eyes fall on the teenager of the group, whose now shaking. The kid looks remarkably like himself, but there's something else that just screams Jane.

"Caden?" he calls out softly, the boy jumps, "I only did what I did to protect you and your mother," he begins hurriedly.

"My mother's dead." He responds nonchalantly, scratching at his arms.

Lawrence blinks, "I'm so sorry."

Sam and Dean look to each other.

"Let's just cut the bull why don't we?" Dean begins getting identical stares from both Lawrence and Caden, "what do you know about this curse?"

**A/N: please let me know what you think, was it too rushed with Lawrence because I kept going back and forth between his appearance and not. **


	17. Chapter 17

There was another long dead silence. The brothers, nor Caden nor Lawrence moved. Lawrence shuffled his feet together, coughing to break the uneasy tension in the room. He frowned slightly.

"I need to apologize first off to you," He turns to face his son who jumps, "and then to John, for doubting him."

Dean takes another step, "please stop the heart felt apologies."

Lawrence raises an eyebrow, "you're just as I remember you, Dean Matthew, impatient, I'm your godfather you know."

Dean rolls his eyes. Sam took a few steps closer to Caden who appeared to be frozen to his spot. Lawrence was eerily moving just like Dad use to, it was creeping him out a bit.

"Well whoopee de do. Great for you, about this curse?" Dean continues.

Sam coughs, "guys maybe we can continue this later, the cops are on their way."

**SPNSPN**

Lawrence's truck tailed behind the Impala, it kept its distance though. Caden would occasionally glance backwards, just seeing if it'd stay all the way to Bobby's.

"Uhh kid, heads up. Deadbeat dads have a way of disappointing, take it from people who know." He jabbed a finger in Sam's direction and than at himself.

Sam stiffens in his seat, "I think Dad tried his best," he offers.

Dean looks surprised raising both of his eyebrows, "well you're singing a new show tune, Sam. What's up with that?"

Sam shrugs, "I just kind of realized how hard it is," he replies bluntly.

Caden timidly places his head onto the seat in front of him, "I've never imagined him as a person, more of like he was just a picture, I don't know what to say or do."

"Just be your snarky little self, he'll love you," Dean offered sarcastically.

The rest of the ride was spent mostly in silence. They didn't stop not until they reached the edge of the Salvage yard. Lawrence's tuck parked exactly behind the Impala, he climbed out waiting by his truck.

"Holy crap!" Bobby cried from the top of the porch upon seeing John Winchester returned from the grave, "what did you idjits do?"

"Relax its Dad's clone." Dean told him as Caden mouthed 'idjits' in confusion.

Lawrence smiles weakly, "guess my brother left a bit of an impression on you….

"Bobby Singer and you?" asks Bobby a bit weary of him.

"Laurie," he answered and ignored the snort from his godson.

Caden stood behind Sam, Laurie took one glance feeling a pang of guilt but deciding to ignore it at the moment. The Winchesters filed in one by one after Bobby, reaching his study. Bobby took the desk seat, Caden and Sam sat on the sofa and Dean took a position leaning against the wall. Laurie stood at the middle.

"All right well, guess I better start at the beginning. John and I came more as surprises than gifts for my parents, Mom was in her early forties and Dad was fifty. Fast-forward six years and Matthew goes off to Vietnam. Mom was really a wreck, that was the first time I ever heard of a cure. Anyway bout a month after Matt ships off Dad dies then Matt's on the way home and dies. Mom was completely broken talking about our "marked" blood and how one brother must kill the other. She'd only tell me and John about it, we scoffed it off. We were arrogant and rebellious the day we turned eighteen both of us enlisted for the Marines, nearly gave our mother a heart attack. Anyway we come back, John marries Mary and I marry Suzette. And we all know how that ended."

"Not to be rude but what has this to do with us? If the curse is you and Dad, Dad's dead so one brother killed the other," Dean offers.

Laurie frowns, "except it wasn't written about us. It's about you boys. It was never me and John."

**A/N: reviews **

**And I nearly died while watching Friday's episode: Bobby asfjsdlfjwdf!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean stood, taking a few steps away from the wall, "sir-Laurie what does that mean exactly?"

Laurie turns to look at him, "I wish I knew."

And there was silence again. Caden twirled his thumbs keeping his eye contact away from Laurie who was starring at him directly, taking in every little thing about his son he could. There were little things that mimicked Jane's, like the thumb thing. He couldn't help but to smile at it.

Sam elbows Caden, who glances up reluctantly to see him smiling.

"What?" he whispers.

Laurie stops laughing, "you, you just remind me of your mother."

Caden looks around at the room before returning back to his thumb twirling. There was a million things he wanted to do or say, like get angry, ask questions but just his presence made him hesitant as if he spoke to his father he'd disappear somehow. He always seemed to be kind of like a ghost in his subconscious there and than not there.

"I was the one that named you," Laurie whispered a playfully smile tugging at his lips as his son seemed to look up curiously, "your mother hated having such a 'mundane name'," he said in his best imitation of Jane's voice, Caden smiles, "and thought her son deserved a unique name. Caden was the last name of one the hunters that helped me when I first began," and he turned gesturing at Sam and Dean, "and John comes from my brother and your father."

Caden furrowed his eyebrows together, "what's my last name? I mean the one you and Mom thought of when you first named me….-

"On your birth certificate your name is Caden John Bennett, that was done as a precaution to _protect_ you. Though your mother was convinced it should be Winchester because it sounded much attention-grabbing than that of Bennett, if she had her way you would have been Caden John Winchester," Laurie answered earnestly, "but that decision is up to you."

Caden wondered what exactly that meant. His birth certificate said Caden John Bennett and that's who he had been his whole life, that was who he was now. Bobby was still critically eyeing the newcomer, the resemble to his ex-friend was somewhat unsettling. The way he talked and the way he moved didn't help the unsettling factor, just like John. Slow but steady, calculating every move before placing it into action, keeping an eye on everyone and everything.

"Why aren't you more upset? Your mother and sister were just killed." Dean pipes up.

"Because your father and I spent a good few years hating our mom for being so weak and not being a mother and we thought Lizzie was just plain crazy for falling in her footsteps without question," Laurie answered placing his hands into his pockets, "we thought we'd be different. We'd raise our children different. We wouldn't be weak," he shakes his head, taking one hand and scratching at his stubble, "guess we were wrong."

Sam and Dean shared a silent look. Both knowing without asking it was like a Finley portrayal of their life story, they sighed almost at the same time.

"Your daddy loved you boys more than anything," Laurie tells them, "when he got determined John tended to forgot those he hurt in the process. He loved you."

Dean snorted, "and because you know what our father thinks?"

Laurie blinks, "your father and I grew up attached at the hip, your Granddad was gone, your grand mom was no help and neither was Lizzie. It was the two of us against the world. Tell me can you and Sam share conversations with just a look? Well it was the same way for me and your father."

Sam stands, "what are your intentions here?"

"To help my son."

Caden looks up, "because you've been such a great help against demons before."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Caden stood, the anger finally forming at the top, "not just that one time. They have been there almost all my life. Found us. Mom and me we ran every time, where were you then? Why didn't you help us then?"

Laurie closes his eyes, pinching his temples, "I was doing what I thought was best for you."

"It seems like you and John have a lot of things in common you both don't know what's good for your children," he snaps, "mom could have used your help, I could have. Where were you when I was in foster care huh? Getting whipped and beat? Where were you then?"

"I'm sorry. Look you can take my apology or not, I don't care but I am going to help you whether you like it or not Caden."

**A/N: whatta think?**


	19. Chapter 19

There was silence as father and son stared at each other. Caden stood shaking his head turning and walking into the kitchen of Bobby's house. Sam shares a look with Dean before getting up and following behind Caden.

"I can't," Caden whispers trying to think of the words he wanted to say, "I keep thinking if he stayed or maybe showed up or checked on us maybe my mom wouldn't be dead and-

"If you keep thinking those things you'll never accept the truth. There are no what if's," Sam whispers, "I spent my whole childhood saying 'what if' my mom didn't die, what if Dad grieved like a normal person. What if. But it would never happen this is it Caden."

Caden peaked his head into the other room. Neither Laurie or Bobby or Dean made any motions to move yet. Caden paced walking in circles in the small kitchen, his head throbbed.

"What do I do?"

Sam opens his mouth, "Caden, you're asking the wrong person here."

Caden shoulders shift and he raises his eyebrow, "but you're smart."

Sam snorted, "smart," he shook his head, "Caden half the decisions in my life were made on impulse, or out of anger. We Winchesters have got a hell of a temper."

Caden smiled, "I know."

"But decisions made out of anger are often ones we regret, so think about it for a while. He doesn't have to stay if you don't want him too," Sam whispers.

Sam hesitated before turning and leaving the younger boy behind. Laurie was the only one who seemed to have shifted in position he was trying to see his son, he went to move; but Dean murmured, "stop."

Laurie turned raising an eyebrow.

"He's a kid," Dean stood, "_your _kid. And you've already screwed up with him already, going in there when he's not sure of what to do," Dean opened his mouth and licked his lips, "were have you been for the past fifteen years? What were you doing that took you away from the kid and his mom?"

"I was looking for answers. About Jane's family, about ours, Caden's partially demon it makes him ten times more desirable, I taught Jane hoodoo to keep him off the radars, it worked for a long time."

Sam turned to look at him, "did you actually check up on them or-

Sam's sentence was cut off by the sound of glass shattering in the other room. The four broke out into a sprint. In the kitchen was a small blonde haired girl who was throwing glass at Caden who was ducking each of them.

"I'm sorry!" he cried at her.

"It's _your _fault. They weren't after me." She cries and her shrill shrieks echo off the walls of Bobby's house.

Laurie was the first one to fire and the girl flickered before disappearing. Caden slowly looked around him before walking towards them. His right sleeve was torn and bleeding but otherwise he looked physically okay.

"Are you all right?" Laurie asks reaching for the injured arm, "you're gonna need stitches," Caden tenses, "first aid kit?" Laurie asks jerking his head towards Bobby.

"I'll get it." Dean offered.

Sam pulled out one of the chairs from the living room. Caden looked paler than usual he was still shaking in his seat.

"Who was that?" Sam asks.

"Her name was Julie, she was eight years old when the demons found us in Paradise, Ohio. It was my birthday," he muttered a far away look in his eyes, "I had no idea she died, I mean Mom was pretty good at hiding that kind of stuff from me," he looks at his shoes, "she didn't deserve to die. She was just a kid."

"It's not your fault you didn't kill her Caden," Sam assures, "we can't save everyone on this job. Dean and I have lost a lot of people."

"People that followed you back? Seven years later?" asks Caden, "that's normally not like ghosts."

Dean returns handing the first aid kit to Laurie. He took the needle out carefully cleaning it before placing the thread through. The last thing he wanted was to give his son an infection. His hands shook as he steadily reached to his son's forearm.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" asks Sam, "your grip's not steady."

"I'm fine," Laurie snapped, "Caden this will hurt."

Laurie placed the needle, Caden flinches biting down on his lower lip to keep from screaming in pain. Slowly the cut was sewn together. Caden pulled what was left of his sleeve over it.

"So any idea about Julie?" he asks looking to the Winchesters.

"Do you have anything of hers?"

"Other than her blessed memory?" Caden replied sarcastically, "no."

"Well then maybe she's got beef with you, she buried in Paradise?" asks Dean digging throughout his pockets for his keys, jiggling them when he found them.

Caden shrugs, "it's where she lived."

"All right, Sam and I'll head out now," Dean tells them, he heads straight for the door, but Sam stops at the thought of leaving Caden with two men he barely even knows.

"I'll be fine." Caden offered.

"All right, we'll call you later all right?" says Sam, "you need anything call us."

"Thanks Sam."

And the door slams behind them. Bobby stared in annoyance at being left behind with someone identical to John Winchester he was still trying to resist the urge to draw a shotgun and to shot. Twin brother or not that was John Winchester's face. Laurie smiles uneasily at him, Bobby returns it with a smirk.

"So you've been hunting long?" asks Caden breaking the uneasy tension in the room.

"A huh," Bobby replied turning and walking from father and son to the study, taking another book off the never ending pile in what could have resurrected Dean.

Though angel was still the remaining topic on Dean's request he was reading everything that was a possibility and was turning out with nothing, something that irked him greatly. Though he complained about trying to search through lore and old books of Latin finding the answer for Sam and Dean or whoever called on the phone felt in a way honoring that he was helping to save peoples lives though he wasn't actually out on the case.

Caden shuffled his feet taking another book from the pile and sitting himself on the cot. Bobby watched with a mild interest wondering if the boy knew any Latin, he was almost sure he wasn't.

But to his surprise Caden seemed to be understanding it as he flipped pages and his eyes followed each line.

"You know Latin boy?" Bobby asks.

Caden sheepishly grins, "no. Not really," he places the book down, "it's just so far away to get another book."

"You know laziness is a sin." Bobby reminds him.

"I thought that was sloth." Laurie whispered.

"Whatever." Bobby answered.


	20. Chapter 20

The night seemed to drag on and on. Caden yawns his eyes falling on the broken clock hanging. It read 4:33, he glared at it as if the power of his mind would correct the time. When nothing happened he shrugs telling himself it was worth a try. He looked in the direction Sam and Dean left, praying to hear them soon. The silence was insufferable and it seemed neither Bobby or Laurie would be making any kind of conversation anytime soon.

Laurie coughed slightly shifting, "I'm just gonna head outside," and then after a minute he added, "need to make a call."

Bobby glares at him, but doesn't make a move to follow him. Caden lowers himself on the sofa placing his head onto one end of it, and closing his eyes while keeping his hand over his phone in case Sam or Dean called. There was a part of him that wanted to follow Laurie but most of him just wanted to sleep and dream this all away.

Laurie looked behind him, breathing out a cold breathe of air before digging into his pockets and pressing 2. He let the phone ring once before slamming it shut and calling it again. The phone went to voice message with the generic greeting of you have called 1-322-456-7681 and to leave a message with the person.

"I'm with Bobby Singer," Laurie began casting a look behind him at the house, he pauses before adding, "they're safe, for now. Means they were telling the truth," Laurie states, "look call me back all right? I've got enough to worry about none the less to worry about you."

He closes the phone, turning and standing was Zachariah smiling broadly.

"Damnit!" he cried out jumping and turning to face the angel, "don't do that all right?"

"Watch your tone with me." Zachariah warned, he takes a few steps forward, he was a head shorter than Laurie. Laurie stares over him, placing his phone deep into his charcoal colored jacket.

Zachariah begins to pace, "you know you're smarter than you look Lawrence, and yes it was not an ordinary ghost, it was a seal."

"So the first one was broke, nice keeping your end of the deal." Laurie spat out.

Zachariah shook his head, "don't make me remind you about that tone of yours Lawrence, and we didn't break the first seal, you can play that on your godson,"

"Dean?" Laurie mutters after realization dawned on him, he looked away and down, "does he know?"

"No. And if you wish to keep your child safe then you have to break the other seals."

For years Laurie thought his hearing was going. Years of shooting off rounds of guns and being in the middle of bar brawls, but now he was sure he misheard Zachariah.

"Break the seals?" asks Laurie.

"Exactly. See we can't reverse this, not since Dean shed blood in hell, but you still get to keep your child safe," Zachariah points out, "now come on that's fair, your boy's safety-

"He'd be the weapon for Lucifer!" Laurie spit at Zachariah, "this is why I didn't want it _to _happen."

"He won't have to be, there is another," Zachariah murmurs a deceitfully evil glare to his eye, Laurie began to mouth something, "not yours Laurie, but Jane's."

Laurie snapped his head up quickly.

"Jealous aren't you?" Zachariah quips, "it was long after you left her on her lonesome. I believe your brat was almost three years old," and then Zachariah paced once more in a circle around Laurie, "you're judge mental as well aren't you? It's a double standard, Jane can't have another child but you can?"

Through clenched teeth, "don't you dare bring him into this," and Laurie folded his hands angrily.

"He was born into it, Laurie, it's your bloodline, your mother had it, you have it, your brother has it, your sons have it, your nephews have it. Do as I ask and Caden will be spared from it, his place can be taken." And with that he left with a fluttering of wings.

Laurie felt as though his lungs were caving in on him. His head began to spin and he felt himself begin to shake, he nervously rubbed his hands together, he made his way back to the house. He stopped at the sight of Caden sprawled out on Bobby's sofa, deep in sleep, he snored lightly. He reached down taking the book off the boy's chest before leaning down and brushing back strains of dark hair and placing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Are Sam and Dean almost back?" asks Laurie somewhat calmly as his heart was still beating loudly in his chest.

Bobby shakes his head slightly, "they called about twenty minutes ago. Mind telling me what took you so long out there?"

Laurie's lips formed a tight smile, "I've just found my son," he lies smoothly, "it's a little hard to take in."

He couldn't remember a time in his life when he didn't have to lie. About his age, about his home life, about his mother when curious kids from school wanted to know why she never left the house. Lying came easy to him, it made him wonder sometimes who he was.

"Say you got any hard liquor?" he asks.

Bobby raises an eyebrow, "if you're anything like your brother there's no way in hell I'm giving you alcohol. He had one mean temper."

"Winchesters tend too," Laurie whispers remembering stories that his sister would murmur in the night about their dad, "I'm more of a happy drunk."

"Okay try again when you don't have the same exact face of John Winchester."

Laurie smiled despite every bone in his body aching, felling the world beginning to spin in his mind and the exhaustion and guilt weghing on him.

**A/N: I apoligize I was away and with school it became hard to update. Anyway what do you think of Laurie working with Zachariah? And the two half-brothers are cannon characters that I'm changing their histories just a little bit if you hate the idea let me know. **


	21. Chapter 21

The living room was dark when Sam and Dean stumbled into Bobby's living room; the only light was Bobby's desk light. It was illuminating only a small portion of the room. Sam was the first to walk into the room; Bobby placed a finger to his lip and jerked his head in the direction of Caden and Laurie, who both in identical positions were lounging beside each other. Caden sprawled out on the sofa on the side his hands tucked underneath him and Laurie next to him on the hard wooden floor.

Silently Sam made his way to them as Dean took off his leather coat and placed it onto the edge of the chair dragging it across the floor to Bobby's desk. Sam reached over the edge careful not to walk the slumbering Laurie, he snaked his arms under Caden's neck and legs. The body was instantly leaning in towards him. No longer was he the malnourished boy, Sam had carried from the pavement after the Impala had hit into him but rather much healthier weight. Dean caught Sam's silent message and nodded his head towards the staircase. Sam wasn't sure when or how Caden had managed to do it but somehow he managed to gain Dean's approval, though Sam doubted Dean would ever admit that he'd grown a soft spot for the kid he couldn't stand a few months ago.

"Mom…," Caden muttered incoherently in his sleep jerking rapidly, Sam not expecting it released him and he landed with a large thud onto the hard wooden stairs.

Now completely awake Caden stared around in alarm for attack, blinking rapidly. The sounds of large footsteps round into the room, Bobby, Dean and Laurie stare with confused expressions at the situation.

Caden was gasping for breathe.

"Are you all right?" Laurie demanded stepping forward for his son.

Caden stared back to Sam, mostly angered that he'd dropped him but otherwise a bit embarrassed that Sam had tried to carry him up the stairs.

Caden stared around pushing himself up, "I'm fine. Perfectly a-ok."

"You jerked so violently," Sam reasoned for himself, "I'm sorry."

Dean coughed, "that sofa can be rough on your back, Sam thought you'd be much more comfortable in a bed."

"Well I can tell you the stairs aren't comfortable." It was a rude comment but he didn't feel like playing nice right now, he turned and very childishly marched up the stairs and into the closest bedroom and slammed the door.

"Teenagers will be teenagers." Bobby sighed, "though I'd wish they wouldn't do the door slamming thing, it's really quite annoying," he turned and walked back into his study.

Sam stared back at the stairs.

"Come on Sam, let's go get something to eat." Dean motions for his brother to join him.

There was something more than just a friendship between them, Dean knew it the minute he got back from hell. Maybe that was a reason why he didn't like the kid right away, Dean instantly tossed the thought away, he'd never slump so low to jealousy.

"Sam don't beat yourself up over it, CJ is probably just embarrassed, he'll be fine in a little bit." Dean tells Sam as he lowers himself reaching for a beer and twisting the cap off.

Caden stared up at the cracked ceiling wondering if all the cracks in the ceiling met would they cave in on him, or would it be a slow moving concrete falling off the ceiling? The caving in sounded much more cooler and a whole heck of a lot more painful for him. He rolled over and the bed creaked under his weight, he faced a picture. It was faded and crinkled. But it was two boys and who'd he guess was Bobby who was about twenty pounds lighter. Bobby stood in the middle with Dean who was standing to the side aloof maybe thirteen or fourteen, slightly grinning, there was little bits of acne it was odd to think of Dean Winchester as a teenager Caden mused to himself none the less dealing with acne, and to their right was no doubt Sam just more midget-like obviously pre-growth spurt ages. He turned the picture over and in chicken scratch was _Uncle Bobby, Me and Dean Summer 1993. _He placed it back down before tossing over onto his back and closing his eyes.

Laurie swayed back and forth, watching as Bobby and his nephews busied themselves with research. The apocalypse information was slowly gnawing down at him. He felt lightheaded and shaky, as if he was floating rather than being there.

"I'm just gonna go check on Caden."

He scurried two steps at a time up the stairs. The door was slightly adjourned and he could see his son sleeping soundly on the bed. In sleep he looked so untroubled by a life unkindly dealt to him. The bed dipped when Laurie sat at the edge and gravity pulled his son closer to him, with shaky hands Laurie brushed back loose strains of dark hair, when his son's bangs were completely off his forehead he leaned forward placing a lingering kiss onto the forehead.

"I'm doing all of this for you." He whispers into his ear before standing and walking down the steps once again.

His nephews seemed to retire for the night. Bobby was closing the dusty old books and placing them away on shelves according to a numerical system that was only understood in his mind.

"Sofa's ready for you." Bobby jerked his head at the sofa.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything." Laurie took the scratchy blankets pulling them over him, placing his hands together over his stomach, taking in and out deep breathes trying to calm himself to try and go to sleep, but all attempts went out the door when he watched as a figure walked across the window. Loading his gun he stood cautiously walking towards the front door, with baited breathe he turns his gun onto the person.

"Who the hell are you?" he calls out.

The figure turns around, "my name is Ruby, and I believe we're on the same side Laurie. You want the apocalypse and I want it."

Laurie gritted his teeth, "I want my child safe."

"And the angels worked it out, now help me and maybe we can get this down faster and then the two of us could go on living what's left of our lives in peace. Me as being rewarded and you as being safe with your son, what do you say?"

"You're a demon-

"You hunters are all so damn racist, why can't you accept help when you see it? I will not hurt you."

"What makes you say I won't send your ass back to hell?"

She smiled coyly her eyes turning black, "because I'd just crawl my way back up tearing to shreds whoever is in my way, and kill your little boy, I'll leave his guts scattered across the floor-

She didn't finish her sentence as Laurie reached forward and grasped her neck, "don't you even dare finish that god damn sentence, I'll help you."

"You're a lot easier convinced than your nephew." She huffs out as she struggles for breathe before turning and leaving Laurie alone.

Laurie turned and looked to the window, "that's because my nephews are much better men then I'll ever be." It wasn't the first time he thought of doing it, finishing his own life. After Suzette, Amelia and Eliza, mostly who did he have to live for? A crazy mother, a sister so attached to her and his Johnny Daniels? It was the hopelessness that drove him to the depression, until Missouri came along snapping him back into somewhat of a human being, something that could go into the public and somewhat function with people around him.

And then there was Kate, and Adam. Who made him just a bit more whole, but deep in his soul was missing a huge gap. A gap filled by Jane who didn't let him hold his head down, didn't let his depression catch up with him again. Gave him more than one reason to fight and keep going, to save all he could save and never take any day for granted.

Now, now he had a son to keep safe for Jane's sake, for his own sanity and for Caden. He had an apocalypse and angels and demons on his ass. His world was once again spinning out of control and there was a little voice taunting him about how he had no control. No control at all.


	22. Chapter 22

Caden woke with an aching headache. He groaned softly turning so his head was now buried in Bobby's pillow, he groaned into it.

"Caden?" a soft voice calls.

He feels every muscle in side of him go numb and limp. He felt his heart race, it couldn't be true. It couldn't be. She _can't _be here. She can't.

"Sweetie look at me, I don't have much time." The ghostly figure of Jane Bennett faded in and out quickly before reappearing on the other side of Caden's bed.

She could feel herself losing control as the sigil on her wrist began to burn. She hadn't felt anything like this since she was alive. But her son was with the pain. Caden turned over pulling his legs up and away from her. It was like a million knifes had just been thrust into her back at that moment that her own baby was jerking away from her.

"Caden," she calls out a bit more firmly.

"Mom?" his voice is trembling.

Jane smiles, "yes my little Duck it's me," she reaches forward for him but she goes right through him, she'd give anything to just touch him once, to make sure he was still physically intact, to feel the warmth of him, there was nothing more in the world she wanted than that.

Caden blinked back, tears falling down his pale cheeks. He shook his head no, closing his eyes tightly and placing his hands over his ears.

"You're not real, you're not real," he repeated shaking back and forth.

Jane watched before the anger welled up inside of her she pulled his hands forcefully away from his ears, surprising herself in the process. Caden was frozen as if he was a statue starring at his mother with wide eyes and an open gated mouth.

"Listen to me Caden, my death is not _your _fault. I should have told you sooner about who you were, what you can do," she looks away, "you can do so many things Caden, more than you can imagine, but don't let that power consume you. Not like it consumed my father, you're much stronger."

He didn't move a muscle. Jane sighed deeply before moving away from the bed and turning from him watching as the moon shone into the room, she faded in and out of the room once again. The next time she wouldn't have enough strength to stay here. She'd be pulled back again.

"Listen to me Duck," she turns to him, "your father means well, but he's not doing the…," she was violently ripped away from the bedroom.

Caden slowly peaked around the room, wondering to himself if he had imagined it all.

**The Next Morning**

"You look horrible." Was his father's morning greeting.

Laurie sat on the sofa nursing a coffee. Caden zombie-like walked towards the sofa plopping down beside his father. Sam rounded down the steps peaking his head into the room.

"Any of you seen Dean this morning?"

Caden turned to Laurie who turned to look at Bobby; none of them had seen Dean since last night. Sam walked towards the window peeling back the curtains, the Impala was sitting right where they had parked her.

"Dammit," he mutters underneath his breathe, "where the hell could he have gone?"

Bobby walks towards the younger of the Winchester brothers, "don't get your panties in a twist just yet boy, your brother could be just out. He may have went for a walk." Sam turned and raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of the question.

"When was the last time you've seen Dean go on a walk?" Sam inquires.

Bobby folds his arms, "he's been different since he got back from hell. More jumpy, haven't you noticed?" and Bobby looked towards the window, "has he talked to you about hell?"

Sam shakes his head, "says he can't remember it."

"Well I say bull crap." Bobby replies.

Caden coughs, "well I say we find him, sooner than later."

Sam looks at him, "then maybe we can talk about what's bothering you, you're as pale as a ghost Caden."

Caden rubs his neck and shifted uncomfortably at how close Sam was to the truth.

"You're trembling," Laurie whispers taking notice how truly pale his son looked.

Caden jumped up, "can we please just concrete on Dean right now?" he didn't like all of the attention on him. Most of all he didn't want to talk about his mom, or what he saw last night.

The adults silently nodded and agreed, finding Dean was priority numero uno. Sam set to the computers and to the GPS, Bobby set about calling the usual suspects most of them who had been unaware that Dean had made an unsurprising return. Laurie took one of the cars searching the nearby area in case Dean had really done what Bobby suggested. And Caden stood off to the side helping with what little he could, but his body seemed to be content on trembling and not cooperating as his mother's words kept replaying constantly in repeat over and over again in his head.

It seemed endless, each turn ended up being a dead end. Nobody knew where Dean was, nobody had heard for him. They were at a dead end.

"Can we call Ruby?" Caden's voice broke through the silence of the room.

Sam blinks, while Laurie chokes on his beer and Bobby lowers his eyebrows starring at Sam questioningly.

"She might know something, I know Dean's not her favorite person but maybe she's heard something or could work something out." Caden reasons.

"Ruby?" asks Bobby, "that blonde trick that fooled you into thinking you could save your brother? The one leading you down the deep dark path?" he rounded on Sam, "was that who you were with all summer boy?"

Sam couldn't meet Bobby's eyes.

"Hmm. Does Dean know?"

The silence in the room was heavy and the tension was very high. Nobody moved an inch, nobody dared to even breathe.

"Does Dean know what?" Dean's voice echoes as he climbs down the stairs and rounds the corner rubbing his head.

"Dean? Where in god's creation have you been?" Caden cries out sounding eerily like his mother.

Dean turned to him, "Lawrence, Kansas 1973," he spat out.

"1973?" Sam and Caden inquire at the same time.

Dean rubs his head more, "I know it sounds crazy but Castiel zapped me there, I'll explain more once my head stops spinning, what's been going on here?"

**A/N: where to next? Please leave a review **


	23. Chapter 23

Caden took a step forward, "we've spent all day looking for you!" he cries out, "all day." He repeated and then realized that everyone in the room was now starring at him with questioning looks, he rubs his arms up and down before taking a step away from Dean.

"Jeezus CJ, thought Sam was the mother hen." Dean replies earning himself a glare from Sam, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Caden hastily muttered out, "stop starring. Stop."

He took a few steps backwards, hitting his elbow into a table. He jumps slightly and then began to rub his elbow fervently while trying to avoid all of the looks he was getting.

"What did you do in 1973?" Laurie inquires though his eyes are on his son.

Dean turns to look at him, "well I met you and well uh Dad. It was so damn freaky watching the two of you together, like clones. I met my mom again," Sam perks up at the mention of their mother just as he always had, Dean took a heavy breathe in, "she was a hunter," his voice trails off.

"The Campbell line," Laurie continues, "they're one of the oldest hunting families out there, but they really have only worked with each other. They stir clear of any other hunters."

Something was wrong, Sam knew almost instantly because Dean wasn't meeting his eyes. Dean was instead starring at the ground as if Bobby's dusty old floor was something interesting as if it had changed in the last twenty years.

"Right, I'm gonna go grab a beer." Dean walks into the kitchen, Sam follows behind him.

There was one thing, okay there were a lot of things he wanted to get off his chest, but first off today was October 2nd, sixteen years ago today, he was standing by an incubator his hands slowly reaching through the holes where the infant was at that point Caden wasn't named yet. The baby was a fighter, that's what the doctors told him, he'd survive. He'd be healthy. Jane was somewhere in-between being conscious and unconscious, lingering. She was a fighter too, she came around just as soon as Caden started to breathe on his own.

"Caden?" he whispered softly.

Caden blinked, and looked up.

"Happy Birthday."

It was the first time he'd ever spoken the words aloud to his son, the last fifteen were spent in a bar where'd he whisper it before he'd drink himself into a stupor. Caden looked as if he had been a deer caught in headlights.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Bobby questions from behind them, "idjit." He murmurs before going back to reading.

Caden ran a hand through his hair, "huh," he whispers, "I guess I did forget. It's my sixteenth birthday."

Laurie placed his hand in his pocket, retrieving the dog tag from it. It must have been ten maybe eleven years ago when he got them. There were four of them, one for Eliza, one for Amelia, one for Adam and one for Caden. A way for all four of his children to be with him always, it sounded as corny as hell, but it made him feel a bit just a little itty bit that he wasn't such a failure as a father.

He handed Caden the dog tag that read his name.

"Thanks," Caden took it turning it so he can read the name upon it, Caden J. Winchester 10/02/93, "this is really nice."

Caden placed the thin rope around his neck and for the first time saw a small smile appear on Laurie's face. There was a slight formation of dimples on the sides, but they faded away with his smile.

"The day before you were born, you and your mom were attacked," Laurie recounted, "I was real worried about the two of you, when we'd had to rush to the hospital just as we were going in your mother told me you'd be okay. And she was right. You're okay."

It sounded as if he was comforting a three-year-old when he was saying you're okay. Caden felt slightly uncomfortable he couldn't remember ever being talked to like that.

"Thanks for the dog tag. It's real nice Dad."

The word slipped from his lips so quickly he hadn't even realized it. Laurie looked if something rather large on fall on his foot at that very moment. Though this very short moment was cut short by the reappearance of Sam and Dean.

"What's going on?" asks Sam.

"This idjit here forgot it was his birthday." Bobby answers not looking up from his book.

**A/N: any suggestions? Please place them in your review **


	24. Chapter 24

Caden scratched at the back of his head as Dean and Sam shared a look. Neither of them had remembered, he couldn't exactly blame them. They didn't know. He didn't even know.

"Happy birthday." Both of the brothers mutter at the same time.

"Thanks," he tucked his army tag under his shirt, "I'm going to hit the hay."

**SPNSPN**

Laurie woke to the sound of pocket buzzing away. Groaning slightly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows starring at the ID. It was Zachariah and he placed it to his ear.

"What?" he demands.

"I've got a seal for you."

Laurie felt his heart sink into his stomach. His eyes wondered to the ceiling where he knew Caden was sleeping just above the room. Silently he pulled himself up with the help of the sofa and was now standing a head over the pudgy Zachariah who placed two fingers to his temple and disappeared with the sound of flutters.

Caden moves slightly from behind the wall, a pit forming in his stomach. He clutched his dog tags under his shirt and slowly let them go. Maybe it was just a miscommunication? He thought to himself? Yeah right Caden, he added right back when is anything like that? In his wonderings he didn't notice that Sam was walking towards him and bumps into him.

"Sorry." He murmurs.

"You all right there?" Sam asks scanning over the boy, who looked slightly discolored, "you're not getting sick or anything are you?"

Caden shook his head, "nah, I don't really get sick all that often," he answered earnestly, "how about you? You okay?"

"Me. I'm fine or as fine as I possibly can be."

Caden raised an eyebrow, "what can't get Ruby? You ah…," he scratched the back of his neck, he was still very uncomfortable with the idea of drinking blood but he didn't want to cause any problems between himself and Sam.

"No. It's just she's missed the last few days we're suppose to be out and about exorcising demons, it's not likely of her."

Caden frowned and nodded in agreement, "she was always so on time and there in the worst times and times she shouldn't have been," he didn't bother to hide his dislike of Ruby in the statement, but not even thinking of how much he hated her could take away the pit in his stomach and the aching feeling he should have mentioned it to Sam.

Sam frowned, "I know the two of you really didn't get along but I really think she's just trying to help in her own way, this angel business has her….," Sam struggled for a word, "edgy."

"As if we're not all on edge," Caden muttered, "the angel stuff has me on edge. Why are they here? They've let us kill and start wars before why now? Why interfere now?"

Sam leaned his back onto one of the counters and shrugged. Part of him was almost relieved that there actually was proof of heaven and god and that all those years he spent praying weren't completely useless. The praying stopped when Dean went to hell of course, if there was a god he would have saved Dean, Sam told himself for the whole beginning of the summer. The beginning of the summer was almost a complete blur in his mind. Most of the days he spent so drunk and so angry, the days all were black spots in his memory now. The first thing he could remember clearly was the bumper of the car hitting into Caden that night.

"Caden…thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here, I doubt I have would have lasted that summer."

"Same here, Sam," Caden mumbled.

The two parted silently each climbing the steps, Sam went to his bedroom and Caden walked the steps to the bathroom. The bathroom was the last room on the right at Bobby's house. The wood creaked underneath his feet as he tried to tiptoe past Bobby's room whose snores could be heard through the door. The bathroom door was open just a creak and barely Caden could make out Dean standing in front of the mirror starring intently at his reflection in the mirror. Caden hadn't pegged Dean really for the vanity deep but he seemed to be deep in concentration. Caden clenched one of his fists together and gave the softest knock he could manage, but Dean jumped nearly ten feet into the air and wheeled around with a terrified expression on his face. Even in the dim light Caden could make out the sweat on the elder's brow.

"Are you okay?" Caden whispered in a hushed tone.

Dean's reaction was delayed, he closed his eyes and pinched his temples, "you just scared me that's all." His voice was nothing like Dean's usual deep tone, instead it was much higher pitched and raspy.

"You were having a nightmare weren't you?" Caden accused. He'd had enough to know the symptoms of a nightmare and Dean right now was exemplifying all of them.

Dean coughed, "no I'm not."

"Hold up your hands."

"Get lost, it's nearly four in the morning."

"It was about hell wasn't it?"

"Go to bed Caden."

Caden watched as Dean sluggishly walks back to his room. He was walking almost as if he were a zombie. The elder Winchester claimed that the summer he spent in hell was a complete blur but Caden never believed him. How could someone forget a whole two months they spent in literal hell? Some parts of his own life he'd describe as hell but now the expression just seemed _wrong_. It rubbed off in a weird way, sometimes he'd try to imagine what hell was like but all he could picture was just endless fire and even that didn't seem bad enough to be actual hell.

The next morning Caden was woken very abruptly at four forty five in the morning by Dean whose blunt reason was "we've got a case". Caden slept walked as he tossed clothing into his duffel, not even sure what he was packing but the affects of the lack of sleep were more effective. He felt as though he was sleep walking when he made his way to the Impala and collapsed into the backseat and the very next thing he could remember is bright sunlight shinning on his face and the sound of plastic bags.

"Hey there sleepy," Dean called out from the front seat.

Caden pulled himself into a sitting position rubbing his eyes, "where…where are we?"

"On case, some guy swallowed some razors in candy. It's a witch hunt." Dean replied while happily munching down on some Starburst.

"So you're eating candy?"

"Don't be a party pooper."

Caden rolled his eyes, "so you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Dean groaned and picked up his bags and opened the door and climbed out. He slammed the door so hard it shook the Impala. Caden hastily moved forward fumbling with the handle before falling out of the car.

"Nice going there Sparky," Dean laughed as he walked to the motel room and tossed the keys onto one of the tables.

Caden followed behind. Sam sat with a bunch of pillows behind his back with the laptop opened on his lap. Dean munched loudly on his candy.

"Really? After that guy ate all those razors?"

Dean plops onto on of the sofas and tosses another piece of candy into his mouth, "its Halloween."

"Everyday for us is Halloween."

"The two of you are such downers." Dean jerked his head backwards at Caden before picking up the pieces of research that Sam had gathered on the coffee table.

Caden shuffled his feet along the carpet until he reached one of the beds and he jumped onto it causing quite a bit of dust(and other things) to puff out. He sneezed loudly.

"Nice one man all those germs…who knows when the last time those sheets were cleaned."

"Shut up." Caden mumbled into the stained pillows.

"Well if either of you are interested in the case, we're not on a typical Witch hunt." Sam said.

The hex bag was laid out on the table. There is a silver piece, the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing. Hex bags were something Caden had only researched about and curiosity made him get up from the bed and take a closer look at it. Sam picks up the flower.

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years," Sam muttered and then he picked up the coin, "and this is celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old."

Caden reached forward picking up the charred piece and turning it over in his hands starring intently at it.

"What's this?"

"Um…that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam scratches at the back of his head.

Caden jumped up and tossed the baby bone. It scattered along the table and fell off the edge.

"Ew, gross."

"Most witch cases are." Dean supplied helpfully.

Sam walked to where the bone fell off the edge, "would the two of you relax it's at least six hundred years old."

"And that makes it better?" Dean questioned.

"It most certainly does not make it any better." Caden grumpily muttered.

**A/N: hope you enjoy and sorry for delay.**


End file.
